Power Rangers: Biostorm
by Andreas Nuva
Summary: 19 years have passed since the Makuta fled Bara Magna to Earth with Ezekiel hard on thier heels. The storm that has been brewing since then is about to break. The Makuta marshal for an assault on Destiny Bay, California, and Ezekiel has completed three Morphers and found the three teenagers destined to weild them. These teens will have to learn fast, or both worlds will be doomed.
1. Unity, Duty, Destiny part 1

**Well here we are, after many weeks, the first part of Biostorm is ready for your reading pleasure. I would like to take a moment to explain to you the format of this fic. Each chapter will be part of a smaller story arc with each arc being equivalent to an episode if this was a TV serise. I believe that this will make the fic easier to read and certainly easier for me to write as it will be broken up nicely. The average will probably be three 3000 word + chapters for each arc, but there is a monstrous nine parter that I have planned.**

**Any way, without further ado, lets get this show on the road.**

**And remember, all rights to their respective owners. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Bionicle belongs to Lego. I'm just playing in their worlds.**

_**Three Months Ago- Bara Magna**_

It was raining in New Metru Nui. A rare occurance these days. It was the middle of summer on Bara Magna, which was of course a desert world. Ezekiel the Swordmaster had not coped with the heat since he had returned home so the rain was a welcome respite. There had been a time when his bio-mechanical body would have allowed him to ignore the heat. But after nineteen years he had learned to cope with his weaker human body.

"Great Spirit." He sighed. "Has it really been nineteen years?"

Nineteen years had passed since the Brotherhood of Makuta had returned. And it had been nineteen years since Teridax's loathsome consort Roodaka had mutated Ezekiel and his sister Ismene into human forms. But at the memory of that atrocity Ezekiel smiled. If it hadn't have happened then he would never have met some of his greatest friends. Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Taylor Earhardt, Hunter Bradley, Kira Ford, Scott Truman and many others. Each of these individuals had one thing in common.

They were all Power Rangers.

Ezekiel laughed to himself. There had been a time when that name had been just a joke to him. When he had first been shown the footage of the Rangers he had thought them to be inferior to Toa. But then he fought with them and even became a Power Ranger himself. Now his own legend as the "Destiny Ranger" was a part of the Ranger's. He placed his hands on the window sill and stared over the rain soaked city. When the door clicked open he turned and was confronted by his friend and mentor, Turaga Vakama. The aged Turaga's mask had a rare smile on it at the sight of Ezekiel.

"It is good to see you again Ezekiel." He began walking towards the young being. "It is good to see you back home."

"It's good to be home." Ezekiel had not returned to Bara Magna since he had left originally.

"And I think I know why you are here." The Turaga guided Ezekiel over to a sofa in the corner of the dark office. "How go the preparations?"

"They are going well. The base is now fully operational. I had some help from Lightspeed Rescue and Operation Overdrive. The equipment is coming along nicely and I have been informed by the Nyrah Ghosts and by Arthaka that the Zords are almost ready to be awakened."

"Have you seen the zords Ezekiel?" Asked the Turaga.

"Only one. The Muaka. She is much larger than I expected her to be."

"There forms have been created exactly to your specifications…." Ezekiel interrupted Vakama.

"I know, I know. It's just… we have been preparing for so long now. And it is all coming together."

"And the morphers? How are they coming?"

"For all intents and purposes they are complete. I just need a couple of componenets to get the three primary morphers ready." At this Ezekiel handed Vakama a thin stone tablet with a requisition order on it. The Turaga frowned.

"He isn't going to like this one bit. Do you really need them?"

"We need every advantage if we are going to take down the Makuta. And we agreed that we would extend the team every advantage of our world to …" Ezekiel was cut off by Vakama.

"Calm. Calm child. You do not have to convince me. I only asked because it will be difficult to persuade Dume to part with them." The aged Turaga rose from his chair. "But we will discuss that more later. Come and have lunch with me. Toa Jaller and Toa Takanuva will be there, along with your sister and Toa Trayina." Vakama had mentioned Trayina's name in the hopes it would lift Ezekiel's spirits. Instead it brought a scowl to his features.

Vakama sighed. "You still haven't talked to her?" Ezekiel was now in a very dour mood.

"Why should I. She rejected me since I became… this." He said gesturing to his human body.

"It has been nineteen years Ezekiel."

"You know as well as I do Turaga." Said Ezekiel as the pair moved to leave Vakama's office. "For our kind, nineteen years is the blink of an eye."

After lunch, the pair went to meet Turaga Dume in his office. The red and black Turaga of fire was the keeper of the artefact that Ezekiel sought. But when he heard Ezekiel's request, he was not best pleased.

"This is outrageous Ezekiel! How can you make such a request! Those shards are under my protection… I… I…."

Vakama attempted to calm his brother, while Ezekiel stood dumbfounded. Ezekiel knew that the Turaga would be disinclined to oblige him, but he hadn't expect such a strong reaction.

"I don't understand Dume. They are broken, and contain only the barest motes of their former power. Compared to a full Toa stone these shards are nothing." Ezekiel was trying very carefully now to not set the old Turaga of fire off again.

"You don't understand child!" Ezekiel's tact had failed and Dume was just as angry. "Toa gave up their power to create these. Now that they are shattered the least we can do is honour their sacrifice. And what if you failed and the shards were taken. They could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands."

"Brother. You say that you are honouring the sacrifice of the Toa who perished before their stones could be used. Would it not be a better memorial for their legacy to have a hand in ending the threat of the Makuta?" Vakama's speech made Dume pause. He wandered over to the vault which contained the items in question, three shattered Toa stones. They had once belonged to veteren Toa who were about to pass on their powers. But they had been ambushed by a squad of rouge Skrall and killed. The stones were broken in the attack and so the three Toa's legacies could not be passed on.

Dume sighed. He wandered over to the safe which held the shattered stones. Placing his hand on the safe he let out another long sigh. Under his breath he muttered, "Brothers. Sister. May you watch over who ever inherits your power, from where ever you are now." He then straightened up and turned to Ezekiel and Vakama.

"You may take them."

_**Present Day- Destiny Bay, California**_

Destiny Bay, California, was a typical small American city. At least, that is what Michael Bowman thought as he and his mother hurtled along the highway to their new home. The city itself was surrounded by a number of quiet suburbs with the usual contents. Good schools, big houses, and plenty of people going about their daily lives. The city itself was situated on the coast, nestled between the blue waters of the bay and a series of hills ranging from small inclines to hills that would be a real challenge to hike up. Michael was looking forward to trying some of them. But he was not looking forward to moving to Destiny Bay.

It was his third move in his almost eighteen years of life. First he and his family had moved from Atlanta to Angel Grove California in 2006. Now they were moving to Destiny Bay in 2012. The only difference was that this time his father hadn't joined them. He had some new Girlfriend and his mother had leapt at a Surgery residency at St Celestine's Hospital.

His Mother turned to him from the Driver's seat. She was only thirty nine and she was still a good looking woman. Her golden curls caught the light as she turned.

"Well there it is. Our new home." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Michael sighed. "Yeah looks great." Michael did think it looked good but he wasn't enthused about the move.

His mum turned back to the road. " Look honey I know you're not happy but we have to make the most of it. Just think." She said after a pause. "There will be so many new opportunities and friends for you."

"That's what you said when we left Atlanta." Michael then returned to gazing out the passenger side window.

aaaaaaaa

Like a Lion bringing down a Wildebeest, Calum MacIntyre smashed into his counterpart from Reefside High. The opposing Quarterback went down while Calum kept going. A few seconds later his teammate reached the line, winning his team the game. The stands erupted with cheering students and some teachers while the band started playing and the cheerleaders began dancing. Calum wandered over to his counterpart who was still sitting on the field. Calum offered him a hand up.

"Good game man." He offered the guy a smile to show he wasn't being cocky. His opponent smiled back, tore off his helmet and took the offered hand.

"Yeah it was man. But damn you can tackle. Like getting hit by bull. Or jumped by a wolf. I saw you directing them. You are quite the strategist ain't ya?"

Calum grinned beneath his helmet. "I try. See ya later." Calum then wandered off to the stands. As he went he had some banter with his team mates, a quick chat with the coach and then the plastics caught him. The "plastics" as he reffered to them, were the die-hard popular girl cheerleaders. As usual, after every game they flocked him, trying to get the school's popular, handsome quarter back. He thanked them for the compliments on his play and his looks and skipped straight by, brushing a couple of hands of the red and black football strip. He wandred up to the stands to greet his best friend, Meghan Armstrong.

"Nice one bone head." Was the usual greeting he received from her. And today was no different.

"I aim to please wee one." He said as he patronisingly patted her honey coloured curls. Her green eyes settled into a death glare at him. He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. It was the general consensus around West Destiny High that Calum was the handsomest guy in the school. His kind, blue eyes and strong jaw inspired confidence and admiration in equal measure. If he noticed the effect his appearance had on the female students, he didn't notice it, or he just didn't care. Three things mattred to Calum and three things only, his family, football and friends, of which Meghan was the oldest. She drew her blue cardigan around herself and walked alongside him. It was only September so there was still some light out at half past eight at night.

"So we still doing that hike on Friday?" Asked Calum. Meghan's head jerked up having been deep in thought.

"Yeah sure. Who else is going?"

"I thought it could just be you and me. It's been ages since we hung out."

"Yeah sure." She paused before continuing with some small talk. "You hear about the new guy moving to town?"

"No. Should I have?"

"He is only a minute's walk from our street. His name is Mike or something. Maybe we should meet him, you know maybe make a new friend?" She said.

"I have plenty of friends Meghan."

"Your dogs don't count. Neither do I, the football team or your mother." She smirked as a scowl briefly crossed his face.

"Fine then. Go and meet him, I'll tag along if you promise not to pester me."

"Thanks Calum. I'll see you round mine tomorrow yeah? We still have that English paper to finish remember. Calum cursed under his breath and Meghan walked off laughing at the Quarterback's misfortune.

aaaaaaaaa

While she helped the Aquarium's Vet prepare medicine for a sick sea lion, Meghan once again thought about why she and Calum had become friends. They were polar opposites. He was the handsome Quarterback who everybody knew, she was the pretty, artsy girl who stayed out of popularity's way. Many had joked that they were going out but that was far from the truth. Not that she hadn't thought about it but every time she did she laughed at the ridiculesness of it. She had known Calum since he shoved Lego up his nose. Not exactly an attractive habit.

The vet thanked her for her help and told her she could go home. Meghan had joined the Aquarium staff over the summer for work experience but they had given her a part-time job afterwards helping out. As was usual she stopped by the Orca pool. The only occupant, a five year old Killer Whale called Artum was lazily swimming laps around his largest pool as he usually did in the afternoon. After watching the Whale, Meghan went to her car and drove home. She was planning to visit the new neighbours today but first she had to go home and have a shower. Showing up stinking of fish would not be a good first impression.

_**Six Months Ago- Reefside, California**_

Ezekiel toyed with the small watch like device in his hand as he wandered the halls of Reefside high. He had come to meet an old friend who would hopefully be able to help him out. It was almost the end of the school day so he could hear chairs scraping as Students got ready to leave. As he found the classroom he was looking for however he realised he was not the only one looking for an old friend.

"I see the good Doctor is rather popular these days." The two people he was addressing turned and smiled.

"Ezekiel!" Screamed Kira Ford. She launched herself at the Destiny Ranger and hugged him. Ezekiel just laughed and after getting out of Kira's death grip he greeted the man standing next to her.

"How's it going Trent?"

"Not bad Ezekiel. You here to see Doctor O?" Said the former white Dino Ranger.

"Yeah I need to talk to him about something." Ezekiel finished the sentence by mouthing, "Ranger Business."

"I heard about what happened in Panorama City. Is it true that the monster was a…?" Ezekiel stopped him before he could finish.

"Yes it was, a particularly blood thirsty one called Antroz." He said.

"Is that why you're here?" Asked Kira. "To get Doctor O to help you fight?"

"No Kira. I don't want to put Tommy in harm's way. But he has much more experience building morphers than I. I mean he helped create your morphers." He said gesturing to the two former Dino Rangers. "And he was able to reactivate his Zeoniser for the Moon mission." When Ezekiel had finished talking the bell rang and students streamed out of Tommy Oliver's classroom. Trent and Kira were about to go in when Ezekiel stopped them.

"Wait a second. I want to try something." Ezekiel raised the communicator Tommy had given him all those years ago.

The Earth's most veteran Power Ranger looked up sharply from his desk when he heard a familiar six note alarm. He looked out his door and saw Trent and Kira first.

"Trent! Kira! Oh my god it's so good to see you! And I know it's you hiding round the corner Ezekiel." Ezekiel stepped out from his hiding place and greeted his old friend.

Ezekiel stayed with Tommy and his two former students for a good while. They went back to Tommy's place, had dinner and chatted for hours on end. Eventually the two younger ex-rangers left and it was then that Ezekiel was about to bring up the business concerning morphers. Tommy however beat him to it.

"They both told me you were coming." Said the former Black Dino Ranger.

"Who did?"

"Cameron Watanabe and Mrs Fairweather. They told me you had visited them for advice." Tommy gestured for Ezekiel to follow him down into his old command centre. "I took the liberty of gathering up all that you would need." Tommy gestured to a table and Ezekiel was amazed at what he found. Most of the pile was made up of technical blueprints for the Zeonisers, Turbo Morphers and keys and each of the individual Dino Thunder Morphers. As well as a couple of notebooks.

"The notebooks are from Billy. Its all his research on the Morphing Grid and Morphers. There is even a chapter's worth on your mimicry Morpher." Explained Tommy. Ezekiel smiled as he found the aforementioned section and all the hastily scribbled notes and diagrams from Billy.

"Also." Tommy continued. "I told Hayley what you were up to. She still has a lot of files and equipment from when she made all of Dino Thunder's gear. She is more than willing to help out." Ezekiel clapped him on the shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough… Brother." Tommy raised his eyebrow at Ezekiel's last word.

"Sorry Tommy. It's an old habit from when I fought with Toa." Tommy just smiled and waved it away. But then his face grew somber.

" They are close to attacking aren't they. I you ever need another ranger, I still have my Zeoniser. I'll come running. And I have plenty of friends who would come as well."

"Thanks Tommy. I fear that we may need some help."

"Don't worry big guy. With you training them I'm sure your rangers will be formidable."

_**Present Day – Destiny Bay, California**_

Meghan rang the doorbell to the new guy's house. It was one of the typical American suburb homes with a front porch looking out onto a front lawn with a couple of trees. After a few moments the door opened and Meghan was greeted by a kind looking woman with blonde hair.

"Hello." She said, smiling as she did so.

"Hi, I'm Meghan. I live just a couple of houses down and I wanted to say hi."

"Well that lovely." The woman pulled her door open further. "Why don't you come on in? I know my son would love to meet one of the neighbours." Meghan was led into a spacious hallway with stairs leading up to the second floor on the right. Well it would have been a spacious hall if it weren't for the piles of cardboard boxes.

"Sorry about the mess. We are still trying to get settled in. I'm Jean by the way." She then turned to the stairs and spoke up to her son.

"Michael can you come down here please? We have a visitor." There was a mumbled, "okay", in reply and soon after there were footsteps coming down. Meghan then got her first good look at the new guy. He wasn't built the same as Calum, who was exceptionally well built. But he did have an athletic body. She looked up to his face and was pleased with what she saw. But then he noticed his eyes. He was assessing her just as she was assessing him. His brown eyes were calculating, but not unkind. He gave a small smirk and shook his black hair before coming down the last few steps and extending his right hand.

"Hi I'm Michael." Like his mother had, he smiled as he greeted her. Meghan took the offered hand and shook it.

"Meghan. Meghan Armstrong." She smiled back.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Armstrong. Can I have my hand back now?" Meghan blushed as she realised she had been holding his hand a little too long. She recovered quickly and spoke again.

"Do you need any help?" Jean began to protest but Meghan insisted and she relented.

"Okay then. But if you must help I have to insist you stay for dinner. I would be nice to have someone to talk to other than mister strong and silent here." Michael just gave an amused smirk.

_**Location Unknown**_

Roodaka stared over the cavern that was serving as one of the Brotherhood's many barracks. The multitude of creatures within reminded her of the Metru Nui Archives. If the Metru Nui Archives had been filled with the worst collection of murderes, traitors, science experiments gone wrong, and other more sinister creatures imaginable. As she looked she saw mindless cloned Shadow Matoran mingle with Zyglak, Alien mercenaries, Visorahk, Hordika and the dregs of all the villains that had failed to capture earth in the almost two decades the Makuta had been here.

A new voice rang out in the observation point, jerking Roodaka out of her thoughts.

"Can I help you _Roodaka_?" The venom filled question had come from Antroz. The black and red Makuta stepped out of the shadows. His usual, dragon like appearance was tamed down and he had not grown his wings. But his Kanohi Jutlin still bore his fangs and glowing red eyes.

"Yes you can Antroz. Teridax wants you to organise a raid on the city. He wants to see if we can lure Ezekiel out of his hiding hole." She paused before continuing. "He must be close to finishing the morphers."

"Then we shall not allow that to happen." Said the Makuta smiling.

**Here is a little competition to keep you guys entertained while I churn out the next chapter. If anyone can tell me the character and scifi universe that Jean Bowman's hospital is named after they will win... something. Maybe internet cookies, more likely they will get to name a minor character.**

**As always, please review guys. I need to know that people are reading this and what they think.**


	2. Unity, Duty, Destiny part 2

**Well here we are with part 2. It seems that my ongoing battle with fanfiction formatting continues. After this goes up I will be throwing up a new version of the first chapter. Nothing new will be in it I will just be tinckering with paragraphs and breaks so that it makes sense.**

Michael's first day at Destiny Bay High School had been pleasant enough when compared to other first days at school. He had met Meghan's friend Calum who he had decided was alright but a little arrogant. He had also found that Meghan was in his English class which was a pleasant surprise. When lunch came around he found himself in the school canteen, juggling eating while reading through a copy of "Hamlet" to try and catch up with the rest of the class. He was reading through the appearance of Hamlet's ghost when he felt a thump on his table.

"Hey new guy."

"I do have a name you know Calum." Michael stared up at him. He was wearing his red football jacket over a polo shirt that showed of his broad chest.

"Yeah but until you're not new anymore, you're new guy."

"Calum you said you would be nice." Said Meghan as she sat down beside Michael.

"I am being nice. We're just having a little fun aren't we Mike?" Michael's initial good opinion of Calum was falling. Meghan then put a hand on his black shirt sleeve.

"Anyway. I was gonna ask you something. Calum and I are going for a short hike on Friday after school. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Calum was about to protest but found Meghan's right foot impacting his shin.

"You sure? I mean I don't want to intrude…."

"What do you mean intrude man?" Asked Calum.

"Well I thought you two were…." Meghan laughed.

"What me and him? I prefer guys with more brains than muscles." Calum just smiled awkwardly, not really realising Meghan had effectively called him thick. "So how about it?"

Michael thought for a moment and then smiled. "Sure why not? I was meaning to try one of the hills anyway."

"Well that's great new guy. I gotta go. See you love birds later." Meghan hit his arm as he left. Michael and Meghan then spent the rest of lunch chatting, the copy of Hamlet all but forgotten.

aaaaaaaa

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was hurrying about his command centre. His worst fears had been realised. The Makuta had started mobilising, and he still didn't have his rangers. He had searched the city for weeks to find someone suitable for each morpher, but to no avail. So now he was putting a very desperate plan into action. He left his usual place in front of the monitors of the circular control room and went down two levels to the workshop. When he reached it he weaved his way through scattered equipment and tables to a vault door set in the bare stone wall of the circular room. He took a key and inserted it into the lock. There was a hiss and a loud clank as the locking mechanism withdrew and then with a mechanical hum the two halves of the ten inch thick Protosteel door slid apart. Inside were a number of powerful devices, but he was looking for three in particular. The three morphers in their camouflage modes. He took them and de-cloaked them. On each morpher he performed a complex series of moves to open up their inner workings, and from each he took one Toa stone shard. Ezekiel took each shard and laid them on the palm of his hand.

"Please Mata Nui, let this work." He whispered to himself.

Two old friends had once told him that every person had the capacity for magic in some form. Be it massive spells of destruction or just a bad feeling warning them of future events. While he didn't fully trust one of them given her past as the witch Rita Repulsa, she did trust the second, the sorceress Udonna. Udonna had also told him that Magic was just science that could never be explained.

Ezekiel hoped she was right. She had given him a small spell book once and it had held a spell of seeking. Ezekiel tried using it now, but he altered it and spoke the words in a very archaic form of Matoran. He was now desperate.

The spell roughly translated as, _"By all that is good in the world and by what power is within me, may these shards find their way too those who are destined to use them."_

For a second nothing happened. But then, each shard became surrounded by a nimbus of crackling energy and one by one the lifted themselves into the air and winked out of existence. Ezekiel then rushed to put the morphers away and ran up to the command centre. He was surprised to find a call waiting for him.

"From Nick? What does he want?" But when he accepted the call, it wasn't Nick's voice that came over the speakers. It was his mother's.

"So Ezekiel, is there something you want to tell me?" Said the former white Mystic Ranger.

"Well as a matter of fact…."

"Let me guess, you were going to call to say that you managed to cast a spell?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" The sword master was now puzzled.

"Let us just say that what you said was well constructed, but it wasn't a spell."

"But I watched the shards disappear… unless. Was that you?" Udonna laughed.

"My dear children, in the future, stick to your sword, and leave the magic to the inhabitants of Briarwood." Ezekiel could tell from her tone that she was smiling. Ezekiel bowed his head, embarrassed by the ordeal.

"Thank you Udonna. You don't know how much you have helped me." He was truly grateful to the sorceress.

"Yes I do. Stay strong child." And with that she hung up. Ezekiel merely laughed at himself.

"You idiot, of course you can't use magic."

aaaaaaaa

That night in Destiny Bay, the three shards did indeed find their owners. While reaching for her glass of water, Meghan Armstrong found that her glass was now over flowing and that there was now a strange blue crystal at the bottom.

Calum Macintyre shifted in his sleep and sighed contentedly due to the pleasant heat radiating from the red crystal resting beside his head.

And Finally, Michael Bowmen rose to visit the loo, only to find his feet in the middle of a pile of earth with a glowing black crystal in the middle.

aaaaaaaa

In his throne room somewhere deep below the earth, Makuta Teridax was not happy. Another helpless shadow Matoran was throw against the far wall of the chamber. He growled in frustration.

"How many does that make now?" He asked to no one in particular. There were a number of Makuta and Rahkshii dotted around the chamber but none dared speak, lest the end up like the shadow Matoran. Only one being was brave enough and she was sitting on Makuta's throne with an arm draped across the master of Shadows shoulders.

"That would be the fifth trap we have sprung. If I might make a suggestion my Lord?" Makuta growled and stood from his throne he went to one of the numerous lime green tubes that held the Kratta he had created but he motioned for her to speak.

"We have gathered a number of followers from the numerous forces that have failed to conquer this pitiful world." Said the former Visorahk Viceroy while inspecting her nails. "Might I suggest we use some for their intended purpose?"

"And what might that be Roodaka?" Asked Mutran.

"Why cannon fodder of course." The suggestion caused a smile to appear on the angular features of Makuta's Kanohi Krahkkan.

"After all." Roodaka continued. "We need only force our way into the city through a single way and then all of Ezekiel's traps will fail." Pistons and gears groaned as Teridax turned to face Roodaka.

"Ahh, Roodaka." He said. "Just when I begin to doubt, you remind me why I keep you around." He then turned to the assembled Makuta.

"Bitil! Gather a force of Shadow Matoran and some Visorahk and then gather a number of Stingwingers as cannon fodder. Use the Sting Wingers to spring one of Ezekiel's light traps and then make your way into the city."

The yellow and black Makuta nodded and walked away, joints and armour cracking and screeching as he re-shaped himself into a more insectoid and battle ready form. The other inhabitants of Makuta's court began to file out with the exception of Mutran and Roodaka.

"Tell me Mutran." Said Makuta as he wandered over to the prone Shadow Matoran he had tossed earlier. He picked up the creature which began to struggle as it came to. "Did you acquire the item I requested." Makuta was now walking over to the silvery pool of energised Protodermis at the centre of the room. Like his old lair underneath Mata Nui, this pool was shaped like the symbol of the three virtues.

"Yes Makuta. It was difficult to track down but when the price is right, Bone Hunters will do almost anything. Shame they did not live long enough to receive their reward." Mutran began to laugh. Makuta cut him off with a glare.

"It is in the trophy hall whenever you want to use it." He said before scurrying off.

Makuta lifted the struggling Shadow Matoran and dropped into the pool representing Duty. He watched with detached interest as the mysterious substance did its work. Teridax thought it a great shame that some beings simply could not handle the changes the Energised Protodermis wrought.

"Roodaka?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Get out of my Throne." Roodaka slinked away and Teridax smiled at the fear he could cause in even his most loyal subjects.

aaaaaaaa

Meghan picked up Calum from his house at 4 O'clock in her old blue Camero and then moved on to Michael's house.

"You go and get him Calum." Meghan was still a little mad at him for being so mean to Michael throughout the week. It's not that he was being mean, but he was constantly calling him "new guy" and belittling him. Michael didn't seem to care but Meghan did.

When he had left the car, Meghan took out the shard of blue crystal that had appeared in her glass a couple of nights ago. It was clear and the colour of the sea on a calm day. Meghan had never seen a crystal so clear before, at least not a natural one. She had spent hours puzzling over it and when she concentrated hard she swore she could hear water trickling in a stream. She swiftly hid it when Calum returned with Michael in tow. Calum had so far not given any jibes and he gave up the front seat for Michael so maybe he had learnt his lesson, or so Meghan thought. But when he caught her eyes in the mirror he gave a knowing wink. She scowled and focussed on driving them.

"So were abouts are we going?" Asked Michael.

"Just to on a gentle hike through forested bits and up one of the hills to a bit called Old Man's watch." Said Meghan.

"Why is it called that?" Asked Michael. Calum was the one to answer.

"There is an old urban legend that there is this guy who lives up there in a cave. They say he isn't from Earth and that he watches over the city day and night. Course it's just a story."

"Ha yeah. And if it's just a story how come it took you until your freshman year to go up there alone?" asked Meghan. Calum just scowled.

"Well… I… um… shut up Meghan." She laughed at him and he crossed his arms and didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

It took the three half an hour to get beyond the city and suburbs and make it to a car park at the edge of the forest. They got out and began the hike, chatting as they went. As they walked Meghan zipped up her blue jumper and Michael pulled a black fleece on due to it becoming colder. As they kept walking, none of the three realised they were being watched.

aaaaaaaaa

For the first time in a very long time, Ezekiel actually cheered from his post at the command centre console. Udonna's spell had worked. His scans of the city and the surrounding area now showed the three distinct signatures. Not only that, but all three had come together and they were only half a mile from his base. He ran over to the teleportation console and started to frantically tap away at the controls. It was all falling into place now. And he had to get the chosen ones to him.

aaaaaaaaa

"Calum we have been walking for hours. Are you sure you know where you are going?" Very soon after setting off the group had realised they didn't have the map. Calum, in his utter determination that he knew the way had left it behind. Calum had actually been unsure of where he was going but as they progressed he forged ahead with a surprising amount of determination.

"Yeah, we're close. This way." He pointed down another path and launched forward. Meghan and Michael shared a glance.

"As long as he knows the way back we should be fine." Said Michael.

"He can barely remember what he had for dinner last night. I wouldn't hold out much hope." Meghan had obviously been through this before. So they continued on for another half hour through trees and over grassy fields until they came to the rocky outcrop of Old Man's watch.

"See I told you I knew the way." Calum's triumphant voice was coming from directly on top of the out crop.

"Bow before your glorious navigator!" he called. Meghan began to laugh.

"Oh glorious navigator, your fly is down." Calum's face fell and he quickly turned away in embarrassment, much to the girl in blue's amusement. But her laughing soon stopped. She lifted her hand and her eyes widened. Her body was surrounded by a shimmering blue field.

"Meghan are you okay…." Michael moved towards her but froze when he noticed that he was also surrounded in the shimmering field, however his was black. Calum also found himself speechless when a red field surrounded him. The three stood in silence for a few seconds and then they each screamed as the field intensified. Each felt an intense feeling of weightlessness and they blacked out. If anybody had been watching the three they would have seen the colours grow brighter until the three teenagers disappeared.

When they came to, the group were lying in a heap on a cold metal floor. Calum was lying face down with Meghan's legs across his back. The rest of Meghan was lying on top of Michael who found her arm in his face.

"Well that was sore." Groaned Michael. The group got up, each with a collection of bruises from their landing.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Meghan as she gazed around the bare stone wall and metal floor. The room was circular with little in the way of features. In fact the only feature was a doorway leading to some stairs. Before they could make a move though a figure came into view from the stairs. He was tall and looked around twenty three to Meghan with light brown hair down to his ears. He was wearing dark jeans with a crimson jumper and a smile was plastered across his face.

"Sorry about that. The teleportation system is a little temperamental. You were supposed to appear in the control room, not this spare room." He strode over to them, still smiling. "Welcome to my command centre."

"Just who the hell are you!" shouted Calum. While Calum had resorted to shouting, Michael had already settled into a fighting stance. He raised his fist and readied himself to strike the stranger.

"Look just calm down." The stranger took a step back with his hands up. "I just want to talk." Michael didn't give him a chance to. He threw a punch at the man's stomach with all his weight and power behind it. Meghan gasped, she was frightened by Michael's sudden aggression. He had always appeared so calm to her. The punch would have winded a normal person but it never reached its target. The stranger grabbed his fist before it could connect and twisted until Michael was forced to relent.

"I want to talk to you about those crystal shards you each have." The three all paused. Meghan was the first to withdraw her crystal from her pocket. Calum paused in mid preparation for a punch and withdrew his red crystal. Michael was last, working his way free of the stranger. He backed away, looking more like a crazed wolf than a Teenager until he straightened up and withdrew his crystal.

"Look come with me, I can explain everything." Said the stranger, beckoning for them to follow.

"First of all, what is your name?" Asked Michael. He had regained his previous calm but Meghan still looked at him with concern and Calum seemed a little wary.

"My name is Ezekiel. Now please come up stairs and I can explain what is going on. And once again I am sorry for the hard landing." The three teenagers glanced at each other and then agreed to follow. As they went upstairs Meghan placed a hand on Michael's fore arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked, genuine concern for him being evident.

"We all have our flaws." He said. "Mine is I'm too quick to anger." He bowed his head, looking almost ashamed. "You weren't supposed to see that." He continued in a small voice.

"Hey don't worry about it man. Like you said we all have flaws. Look at me, I'm an arrogant tosspot half the time." Calum statement surprised both his friends with its honesty.

"Only half the time?" said Meghan, breaking the serious moment. Calum just scowled. He resumed talking to Michael.

"We can't all be saints the whole time New Guy." Michael simply smiled, surprised by the Quarterback's sincerity.

They would have talked more but they were stunned into silence by Ezekiel's command centre. Like the room they had landed in it was a large circular room with bare stone walls and a metal floor and roof with metal beams curving down the sides of the room to reinforce it. The centre of the room was dominated by a vast metal table with a glass plate in the middle. Across one side of the room was a vast array of computers and screens with a vast screen showing a map of the city and surrounding area which went from the computers up to the ceiling.

"You certainly have the hardware mister." Said Meghan with awe creeping into her voice.

"Thanks. It has taken a long time to get this set up."

"What is all this for then?" Asked Calum.

"It's for you guys, if you want it." Said Ezekiel. He tapped a few buttons on the edge of the table and the glass plate began to glow.

"What is going on here?" Asked Michael.

"Did any of you see the news reports from Panorama City last year?" They all nodded.

"Yeah, the power rangers were fighting there." Said Meghan.

"Well there is one report in particular I want to see if you saw." Ezekiel tapped away and a hologram of the report came to life. The reporter began talking frantically from the room's speakers.

"_I'm here live in the city centre as a new monster is attacking the city. It is unlike anything we have seen before and it has smaller followers unlike anything we have seen before. The Power Rangers have been fighting it for the past half an hour with the mysterious seventh ranger who appeared recently leading the charge…."_

The reporter continued to speak while images of the fight played. When a close up of the monster appeared, Ezekiel paused the recording.

"This is Makuta Antroz. Almost twenty years ago now, on my home world, an ancient evil called the brotherhood of Makuta returned. They fled through a wormhole to Earth and they have hidden here since, slowly rebuilding their strength."

"Wait Home world? You mean you aren't human, you're an alien?" Asked Calum.

"Not in the way you are thinking of. I used to have a bio-mechanical body but one of Makuta's servants mutated me into a human form. Anyway. The Makuta have been preparing for years to try and conquer Earth. Years ago we accurately predicted that a team of youths utilising powers from out world would be the first line of defence against the Makuta."

"Wait what are you saying Ezekiel?" Asked Meghan.

"I have spent years studying the heroes of your world, the Power Rangers. I have built all the equipment required, I just need the right people to utilise it." Michael tentively voiced the question that was on the three teenager's minds.

"You want us to become… Power rangers?" Ezekiel nodded.

"That's ridiculous! We can't be Power Rangers. We're just kids!" Shouted Calum.

"I don't know Calum. Remember what happened in 1999 when those aliens invaded Angel Grove? The Rangers then weren't much older than us. In fact, I think a lot of Rangers have been young like us."

Calum turned to Meghan. "That's not the point and you know it. We don't know how to fight. We aren't qualified or anything like that."

"I don't know what you're getting worked up about Calum. I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger." Meghan nodded along with Michael as he spoke.

"So have I. Look Calum these crystals came to us for a reason. Just out of interest, what are they exactly."

"They are pieces of broken Toa stones that have retained some of their power. Just enough to power the morphers and provide the user with elemental powers while morphed." Explained Ezekiel.

"Is that why I found the crystal in a pile of earth on my floor Ezekiel?" Asked Michael. "They control the elements?"

"Not all of them Michael. There are numerous elements that can be controlled by Toa. Your shards hold the powers of Fire, Water and Earth. Fire belongs to Calum. Meghan has water and you Michael will control Earth if you take up the morphers." Michael straightened to his full height with a new look of determination on his face. Meghan did the same while Calum crossed his arms and frowned.

"If you need me Ezekiel, I'll do it." Meghan nodded as well.

"Well I won't." Said Calum. "Look how are we supposed to believe some crazy guy in a cave? And who is to say that it won't blow up in our faces? This is dangerous. We don't even know what we are fighting."

"Nobody is forcing you Calum. If you don't want to help, it's fine. Take the stairs all the way to the top. You'll find a way out onto the top of the outcrop." Calum just grunted and left.

"How can we do this without him?" Meghan was genuinely concerned for Calum. He rarely just left things undone.

"He will be back." Said Ezekiel as he ushered the remaining teens down stairs. "Destiny always makes itself known."

aaaaaaaa

Makuta Antroz hissed in rage at what he saw on the screen before him. Ezekiel had found his rangers. Well one of them at least. Antroz could see the energy reading of a Toa stone shard clearly. He had to stop this child before Ezekiel could give him a morpher. He could be going to collect it now for all the Makuta knew.

He stormed into the barracks, and hastily assembled a small force of Shadow Matoran. He went to one of the numerous quick travel points in the lair and deposited himself and his troops as close as they could get to the boy without drawing attention. He and his force stalked through the trees for at least five minutes before they came upon the boy, storming through a field towards another copse of trees. Antroz ensured he didn't go much further by destroying one of those trees with a blast of shadow. He fell back, stunned by the sudden violence before him.

"Leaving so soon young man? I thought we could get better acquainted before you leave. I am Makuta Antroz. And who might you be?" The Makuta smiled and as he did he entered a more terrifying aspect. His joints creaked and snapped as his jaw distended and then settled into a fang rimmed maw. His feet became talons which ended in wicked curved claws and great draconic wings matching his red and black colouration sprouted from his back. Finally he drew his favourite blades from his sub-space and merged them with his forearms so he could wield the weapons but keep his hands free. Antroz laughed at the boy's horrified expression. The mutated forms of the Shadow Matoran around him chittered, roared, growled and generally added their own cacophony of noises to their master's laughter.

"Oh, I see you are one of these anti-social types. Don't worry, proto-steels blades make short work of such nasty habits." Antroz drew his blades against each other quickly, making the boy flinch from the noise.

"Get him!"

As Meghan, Michael and Ezekiel entered one of the rooms they had passed on their way up to the command centre, alarms began blaring and red lights flashed throughout the complex. Ezekiel swore in a language unknown to the two teens and rushed through the numerous work benches and tables to a computer console on the wall. When he reached a synthesised female voice came on over the complex's speakers.

"Identify Friend/Foe analysis complete. Sixteen hostiles, one ally. Ally Identified as Red Ranger candidate. Foes Identified as fifteen Shadow Matoran and one Makuta. Makuta matches profile of Makuta Antroz. Threat level Alpha." The voice was about to repeat but Ezekiel cut it off before it could. He swore again, this time in English and rushed to the vault doors at the end of the room. He opened the doors and withdrew a single object from the vault before closing it.

"Stay here until I get back." He said urgently as he strapped the object, a crimson and gold watch to his wrist. "And for Mata Nui's sake don't touch anything or I swear you'll be Makuta Bones, Power Rangers or not!" he shouted back as he ran out the door, leaving a very bewildered Meghan and Michael.

aaaaaaaaa

Ezekiel ran out of the command centre in the direction that Calum had left in. He had to reach the boy. Ezekiel didn't want to think about what Antroz would do to Calum if he got the chance. It would not have been hard for the Makuta to figure out that Calum was the Red Ranger candidate.

When Ezekiel reached the clearing where Calum was he saw him surrounded by fifteen Shadow Matoran. One of them was limping towards the trees, cradling what looked like dislocated shoulder. However fifteen was enough as the young Quarterback was surrounded by a variety of blades, fangs, claws and stingers levelled at him. Antroz stood by, inspecting the claws of his hand. Ezekiel wasted no time in making himself known.

"Hey Antroz!"

The red and black Kanohi Jutlin swung round to meet him, a thin scar running through the left eye from when Ezekiel and Antroz had last met.

"How many times must I tell you. Pick on beings from your own world." Ezekiel pushed a button on the watch. It glowed for an instant and then its shape changed. Now it was a three and a half inch long oval shape. The surface was an intricate pattern of red-gold triangles and crimson lines. There was an obvious join leading from the top near the wrist down to about the last inch where there was a gold triangle that served as a button. Ezekiel raised his left arm so the morpher was facing Antroz. He lowered his right hand with two fingers extended out to his hip.

"I swore I would never use one of these things again." Muttered the Sword Master under his breath. Then he took in a deep breath and shouted out.

"Unity! Duty! Destiny!" Ezekiel placed the two extended fingers of his right hand on the button on the morpher and pressed. The join on the device split and the two sides fell to the sides to reveal a straight metal blade which extended to its full length of eight and a half inches. He raised the blade into the sky and felt a familiar golden light surround him.

When the light had faded, Ezekiel once more stood in a garb of a Power Ranger. This time he had become the Biostorm Sword Ranger.


	3. Unity, Duty, Destiny part 3

**Well at least I know that some of you are reading this as there have been 25 visitors and 35 views on Biostorm since I started posting it. But once again can I please ask you guys to review. I do accept anonymous reviews so don't be shy. Views and visitors are not enough for me to know if people are enjoying this or not.**

**One other issue that was thrown up by Michelle the editor during "Gathering Storm". Ezekiel is not a self insert I just used his name for my profile because I struggled to find a name at the time. But I will be changing my penname to Andreas Nuva today to dispell any future confusion.**

**Anyway this will be the last part of "Unity, Duty, Destiny". After we will be moving on to "The leader we need."**

Before now, Ezekiel had not actually tested his new Sword Morpher. In fact he had never intended to use it really. He created the morpher for emergencies, for when the Rangers were incapacitated or in danger. He had never believed that one of those emergencies would be so soon.

He opened his eyes after the Morpher activated and was given his first glance of the Biostorm section of the Morphing Grid. He was in the middle of an ash grey plain at night. In the distance there were mountains and overhead there raged a storm which released flashes of crimson and gold lightning. With his left arm still raised, one bolt of crimson and one of gold struck his arm and spread to cover his whole body in a shimmering light. When the light had subsided he stood in the new Ranger suit. Like many of his previous ones it was Crimson primarily. The primary colour was absent of the upper arms down to the forearm. Instead there was a gold material which looked like chainmail on first glance. A golden belt sat round Ezekiel's waist. His hands and feet were now covered by sturdy gloves and boots of crimson.

Next came the armour. The pieces decended from the storm and began snapping into place across his body. First came the breast and back plate. It was a solid golden metal with a sculpted torso. The back plate added a small collar which peaked at the base of Ezekiel's neck. Next came the pauldrons. They covered the whole of his shoulders with stylised wing shapes. A few plates extended from the bottom of them to cover part of his upper arm. The gauntlets which incorporated a vambrace on each arm slid on and clicked into place reassuringly. His boots were covered by greaves in the same manner. Finally two more plates attatched to his belt to form armour over his thighs. All of the armour pieces were a lighter gold than that which was on Ezekiel's upper arm.

The final piece to come was the helmet. This materialised from behind as a spectral image that flew past his head then snapped back over his head before solidifying into the helmet. This helmet was mainly crimson but there was a strip of gold over the brow that swept back on either side with another strip sweeping up over the top. The face sat open for a few seconds but they the plates over the mouth came together from inside and formed one solid crimson plate and the black visor descended from the upper part of the helmet. As the helmet came together Ezekiel felt the familiar power of the morphing grid, all the knowledge and strength he would require just poured into him and he was ready.

aaaaaaaa

Antroz instinctively averted his eyes when Ezekiel activated his morpher. He had once been blinded by a similar light long ago in Karda Nui and he had no desire to repeat the experience. Back then his "eyes" had been the Shadow Matoran Radiak, and while Radiak was a competent servant, he did have a habit of looking the wrong way at times.

The light subsided and Antroz was once again confronted by the upstart Sword master. Antroz had learned from watching and experience to be wary of Rangers, especially Ezekiel. Antroz didn't give his young nemesis a chance to act as he sent a sub-vocal command to the Shadow Matoran to attack. As the mutated wretches charged him Ezekiel drew the sword that was slung over his back. It was the same sword he had wielded all those years ago on Bara Magna, and then again on Earth, first as the Mighty Morphin Destiny Ranger, and then again as the Destiny Samurai Ranger eighteen years later.

Antroz brought himself out of his thoughts and turned towards the young human so as to disembowel him. Unfortunately for the Makuta, the human wasn't there.

aaaaaaaa

When Calum watched Ezekiel morph his doubts over what he had previously been told disappeared. Ezekiel really could make him and the others into Power Rangers. But his mood quickly turned to shame. He had run away, like a frightened child trying to get away from what he didn't understand instead of trying to understand it. He resolved then and there to not make the same mistake again. And he started by helping Ezekiel. The Shadow Matoran that had surrounded him had edged away and were preparing to attack the Power Ranger. Calum got up and charged at the first one he saw. It was pitiful specimen with blue armour which walked like a gorilla and had a long Scorpion like tail. It turned to hiss at Calum through its twisted mask and was met by a violent back handed strike in its throat. It staggered back coughing and as it tried to attack again and Calum kicked it hard in the chest. Another, this time a red one with blades for arms swung at him and Calum was just able to duck out of the way of its blows. It came at him again and this time he punched it in the face. Like the previous one it fell and Calum was rewarded for his efforts with a split knuckle from the things hard edged mask.

Calum gained a respite after felling the second monster and he turned to see Ezekiel meet the charge of the rapidly approaching Shadow Matoran. When the Makuta turned to look for Calum he rolled to the side and his in a depression. When the Makuta turned away again he saw Ezekiel strike the first blow against the oncoming horde. With a single swing of the crimson and gold Ranger's sword three of the Matoran fell backwards with sparks flying from their ruined breast plates. Calum now noticed glowing circuitry in their backs which caused the Shadow Matoran to phase out when they were defeated. A bulky brown one came at Ezekiel next with a spiked club arm and the Sword Ranger severed the arm and continued the blow into another which caught yet another Shadow Matoran in the neck. The remaining Shadow Matoran wisely fell back to avoid the fates of their friends. Some of them began flinging energy bolts at Ezekiel who back flipped backwards to gain some room and he deflected some of the bolts with his sword. However one caught him in his shoulder and Calum winced in sympathy as the force spun him.

Calum could have watched Ezekiel's swordsmanship for hours but he was interrupted by cold metal claws grasping his jacket. Antroz had found him and was now lifting him up like Calum was nothing more than a child. Calum attempted to struggle but the Makuta just threw him aside. Calum landed on his front and as he impacted the ground the air rushed out of his lungs. Groaning he rolled over in time to see the red and black Makuta stalk towards him. His blades were lowered and his eyes glowed an angry ruby red.

Calum tried his best to get away but the Makuta but he was bearing down on him quickly. But it was just as Antroz was about to strike that something unexpected happened. Calum's Toa stone shard began pulsing. It came out of his pocket and positioned its self in the centre of Calum's palm which was raised to Antroz in an attempt to ward off any blows that may have come. The crystal pulsed once more and then unleashed a torrent of flame that engulfed the Makuta. Antroz staggered back, momentarily blinded and disorientated by the sudden attack. He glared at the human who had dared burn him. Calum had now gotten to his feet and was holding the crystal shard threateningly. Although it was once more inert. But before Antroz could attack again, Ezekiel jumped in between him and Calum, sword raised. His stance dared the Makuta to attack the boy. Antroz snarled and backed off a few steps.

"Fine Ezekiel." He hissed. "Have your rangers. Just know it isn't going to help you one bit." Antroz then spread his wings and flew off into the now failing sun. Ezekiel relax and sheathed his sword. He then turned to Calum and the front of his helmet opened up. The visor retracted upwards and the mouth plate split and went sideways into the helmet.

"So what do you say now? Still have any doubts about my sincerity?" Asked the sword master.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you sir." Ezekiel smiled and clapped Calum on the shoulder.

"So, do you want in kid?" Calum nodded. Ezekiel then walked off, gesturing for Calum to follow him, powering down as he did so.

aaaaaaa

When Calum and Ezekiel entered the command centre again, Meghan caught Calum in a strong hug before hitting him in the arm.

"You idiot, you could have been killed. What were you thinking just wandering off like that?" Meghan continued to rant at him for another minute before calming down, Michael laughed the whole time at Calum's sheepish expression.

"When you are quite done young lady, we have to get you guys ready to fight." So once again, Ezekiel took them to the doors of the vault. He opened them again and placed his sword morpher back in its cradle. He then took out the morphers of the three new rangers.

"Watches? How are these supposed to make us power rangers? Aren't morphers supposed to be like, really hi-tech?" Asked Meghan as Ezekiel handed them their morphers.

"This is just their camouflaged forms. Strap them on and press the button under the word morph." Each of the watches had four buttons around the outside labelled mode, light, comms and morph. At the twelve and six the word "Biostorm" was engraved into the tough plastic shell and the buttons sat at eight, ten, two and four. Morph was at the four.

Michael was the first to press the button. The watch glowed with an inner light and when it reached its zenith, the light dissapted to reveal the morpher. It was black like the watch had been and appeared to be an oval phone like object that sat on top. In the centre of the morpher, the symbol of the three virtues was picked out in silver.

"Wow, this is so cool." He said as he examined every inch of the surface. "Come on guys give it a try." Meghan and Calum did as he said and each of their watches lit up and then became their morphers. However, the other two had different shapes to that of Michael's.

When questioned about this Ezekiel said, "Each ranger is an individual, and these three morphers represent three very different virtues. I thought it only fitting that each morpher be individual as well." He then stood in front of Meghan and spoke again.

"Meghan, you're morpher represents Unity. Unity is what brings us together as friends, family and more. Without Unity we can never preform our Duty and never achieve our Destiny. I can tell that you are the one who ends arguments. You're the glue that holds a team together." Meghan smiled and swiped a strand of her honey hair out of the way of her eyes as she admired the morpher. Like Michael's it was predominantly blue but that is where the similarities ended. Her's was longer, covering almost half the length of her forearm. The sides were ribbed and in silver and the top portion appeared removable. Ezekiel then moved on to Michael.

"Michael, I'm guessing from your attempt to hit me earlier that you know how to fight, and that you feel it is only right that since, you posses those skills, you should use them to protect others. There is no better mentality for the ranger representing Duty. We each have a Duty, to ourselves, our family and to others. Fulfilling our Duty is often what allows us to achieve our Destinies." Michael nodded at the sword master's eyes, a look of purpose filling his eyes. Ezekiel finally came before Calum.

"Calum, you will carry Destiny. Destiny is not a pre-determined path for our lives and it is not neccissarily that which we meet at the end of our lives. It is a mission, some great task that we will accomplish. It can be as simple as having a happy life and a family, or it can include saving the world. You care about those around you and you make sure to maximise their potential. You are therefore perfect to carry the destiny of you and your team." Calum wiped at his eyes and thanked Ezekiel. Unlike the others, the only piece of the morpher that matched his colour was the red strap. The rest was made of what looked like brushed aluminium. The morpher itself formed the three virtues with the circle for Destiny forming a raised central button. After he had spoken with each of them, the Toa stone shards in their pockets lifted in to the air glowing and gradually sank into the morphers.

"You all have potential, that much I can tell by only looking at you." Continued Ezekiel. "The Makuta are going to regret the day that they crossed you, the Power Rangers Biostorm!" The teens began whooping and cheering.

"You guys should head home and get some rest. Comeback tomorrow and we can begin training…." Ezekiel would have said more but the alarms began blaring again. The group rushed upstairs to the command centre. The map of the city showed an area in red. A line of red also ringed the city. The computer voice was speaking again.

"Warning. Light deterennt system failure. Brotherhood forces present within city boundaries."

Ezekiel called for a tactical analysis and the voice was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Analysis indicates fourty three Shadow Matoran and one Makuta. Enemies identified as Stingwingers eliminated by light deterrant. Makuta is identified as Bitil."

Ezekiel sighed. "Well it could have been worse. Looks like it's a trial by fire for you guys. Be careful, Bitil isn't the strongest but he is still a Makuta. He has access to all fourty two Rahkshii powers as well as his control of shadow. His mask also lets him take copies of himself from the past and future to help fight." He turned away from the consoles to look at his rangers. " Are you guys ready?"

"As we will ever be." Said Calum.

"Good. I'm powering up the teleportation system. But be prepared for a hard landing." Meghan winced at the prospect of repeating their earlier entrance. Ezekiel tapped away at his controls and before long the rangers each disappeared in a flash of light.

"Mata Nui be with you rangers." Said Ezekiel as he prepared to support the rangers from control room.

aaaaaaa

Unfortunately for Meghan and the others, the arrival was not gentle this time. The rangers each ended up on the ground in the middle of a square. Night had fallen but the square was well lit, which allowed the new rangers to watch as Bitil and his Shadow Matoran terrorised the population. In the middle of the chaos stood Bitil laughing to himself. He had his back to the rangers so he had not seen them approach. Calum called out a challenge to the Makuta.

"Hey bug-brain. Why don't you run along before we kick your ass." The yellow and black Makuta turned rustling his wings and clacking his mandibles as he did.

"And who are you supposed to be? Run along little kids. Don't you have school tomorrow?" Meghan was quick to point out his mistake.

"It's a Friday idiot." She deadpanned.

"Oh very good. That means you won't have to get up tomorrow then." To show that he meant this as a threat, Bitil drew a pait of long, tin blades and held then in a praying mantis style.

"Trust me when I say It is you who will have trouble getting up. You guys ready." Meghan and Michael both raised their morphers in response. "Let's morph then."

Meghan removed the front portion of her morpher, revealing a long key like object. After a few hand movements she ended with the key in her right hand pointing forwards and her left hand brought into a fist near her right shoulder.

Michael removed the top of his morpher, revealing that it was very similar to a phone and flipped it open by his right side. He brought it sweeping around and thrust it forward, screen and keypad facing out.

Calum brought his morpher down to his side and tapped the central button and formed a fist with his right hand. As he thrust his fist forward he brought the morpher up near his left ear.

As one they all called out, "Unity! Duty! Destiny!" and disappeared in a bright white light.

aaaaaaaa

All three rangers experienced the same thing in the morphing grid. They all stood in an ash grey plain surrounded by mountains while a storm raged overhead. Lightning came down and struck their outstretched arms and the transformation began. The lightning resolved into a swirling mass that surrounded their arms and then spread to cover their whole bodies below the neck. When the energy dispersed they stood in their uniforms. Calum and Michael both had similar uniforms. They both had silver belts and the three virtues in silver of their chests Both had boots and gloves the same colour as their suits, red for Calum and black for Michael and they both had silver armour plates on the backs of their hands and their shoulders. Meghan's suit shared all these details but below the belt the suit became a skirt and her legs were covered in a white material that was visible until her blue boots started.

After each rangers received their suit, a spectral image of a bio-mechanical creature appeared behind them. For Meghan it was a blue Muaka Cat, for Michael it was a great black Wyvern and for Calum it was a red Iron Wolf from Bara Magna.

The creatures launched forward rushing through the rangers. When they passed, the images came back and transformed into images of the rangers helmets. Each helmet was modelled after the head of the creature that had formed it. As the images settled over the ranger's heads then solidified. Visors descended from above and mouth plates came together and like that the morphing was complete.

aaaaaaaa

The shadow Matoran wasted no time in launching the attack. As one the poor mutant creatures surged forward, a living tide of colour and mutation. The Rangers wasted no time either. As soon as the light of their transformation had receded they all leapt forward, marvelling at their new found powers as they went.

"Guys, this is the coolest thing ever!" Shouted Calum as he made contact with the enemy. He delivered a powerful right hook to the mask of a white armoured Shadow Matoran, shattering the mask which may have once been a mask of levitation. The creature flew back into its comrades, causing chaos and blunting the charge of the shadow matoran. Meghan and Michael joined him a second later; Meghan flipping over the first rank of enemies to attack them from behind and Michael catching two dark red and spined shadow matoran with a pair of round kicks to their heads.

"I have to agree with you Calum this is..." Michael struggled to find the right word to sum up his feelings but Meghan was on hand to fill in."

"Morphinominal perhaps?" she suggested as she chopped, punched and kicked in a flurry of attacks at the enemies around her. Over their helmet's comms, Ezekiel laughed.

"Whats so funny Sir?" Asked Calum as he blocked a blue shadow matoran that attempted to disembowel him."

"_Nothing. Just a little deja vu. The first few rangers used to say that." _Was the disembodied reply.

After Ezekiel finished speaking, the three new rangers lost their momentum and began to take hits. As he moved to take on a shadow matoran that was sneaking up on Meghan, Calum was hit across the chest by a bladed arm. Sparks flew away from his red clad chest as the new ranger flew backwards, his wolf shaped helmet smacking hard into the flag stones of the square. Michael was similarly affected, being grabbed by the arms by two shadow matoran and then kicked in the stomach by a third. The rangers fought their way free and up onto the wide steps of the citie's neo-classical style hall.

"Ezekiel we could really use an edge here." Called Meghan into the comms unit. The rangers each fell into a fighting stance on the steps as the shadow matoran regrouped. Since their counter-charge had begun, the three rangers had removed seven shadow matoran from the field. But there were still plenty left to deal with.

aaaaaaaa

"Sorry guys. I was expecting this. Your side arms haven't energised yet. Just give me a minute." Ezekiel began tapping away on his keyboards and accessed the morpher systems remotely. He had expected a glitch of some description with the first morph, especially in regards to weaponary. The reason for that was Billy.

The notes Billy had given Ezekiel on morphers and the morphing grid had included a few prototype designs from the former blue ranger. After some discussion with the man himself, Ezekiel had been able to incorporate a couple of the components into the biostorm morphers. The most important was a replacement for energy projector that energised the rangers helmets and armour. Now it was tied into the system that sent the ranger's weapons from storage and into their hands. It was new and untested but it would allow the rangers to draw weapons faster and, as Ezekiel hoped, it might allow one of his future projects to actually work.

When he had accessed the relevant data he discovered there had been a glitch in the system. The Nui blades were still in storage in his command centre. But after entering a few commands he started the sequence, fixed the glitch and shut down his access to the morphers. He shouldn't need to access them again.

"Okay guys I'm done. Energising your side arms now. Use them wisely."

aaaaaaaaa

As the readied to fight a light appeared at the rangers waists and the each now carried a silver short sword with a black and silver scabbard on their belts. Michael drew his first, leaping into the fray. He parried a few blows from a shadow matoran with a sword like claw before laying into him and the surrounding mutants with a flurry of blows. When the sparks had settled, four of the creatures had been dispatched.

"It's perfectly balanced." he said as he settled into a low stance to meet the next group of shadow matoran. He lunged forward again but his target fell back before he reached it, a bolt of golden having fired out from behind Michael. He turned back to see the Meghan was now holding an oversized pistol in one hand.

What Meghan had realised before Michael was that their new Nui blades were more than just swords. She had turned it into a pistol by turning the handle down so it was into a pistol grip. In that position the trigger sprang out of the handle and a guard sprang out of from the scabbard, locking the blade and scabbard together. The she just removed the weapon from her belt and fired. After stealing Michael's opponent she leapt into the air. She reached an impossible height that no ordinary human could manage and began firing down into the mass of shadow Matoran.

As Meghan went up, Calum charged forward, having figured out the third mode of the Nui blades. He removed the scabbard from his belt and drew the sword, charging forwards the whole time. Before he made contact with the enemy though he placed the sword back into the scabbard, this time handle first. There was a snap and a flash of light and Calum was now holding a short bladed staff.

The three rangers redoubled their efforts and they were richly rewarded. After five minutes the shadow matoran were shattered. Those that had survived fell back and congregated around Bitil. The insectoid Makuta frowned for a moment and then began laughing.

"Well it seems that Antroz wasn't being entirely cowardly when he told us about power rangers. You children really do have some sort of strength." Bitil began advancing, mandibles clicking as he did so.

"However, that strength, whatever it is will not help you against a Makuta." To prove his point Bitil fired a single bolt of shadow at the group. The three rangers were blown back by the resulting explosion. But they landed ready to fight once more. Michael and Calum converted their Nui blades to blaster mode and with Meghan the opened fire on the Makuta. A storm of golden coloured bolts impacted Bitil's yellow and black armour. The first few caused the Makuta to stagger but he then put up a barrier of shadow and no more bolts reached him. It was then that Ezekiel chose to speak again.

"_Rangers you are going to need something a little stronger now. Call forth your Toa level weapons. They should give you an edge."_

"Alright guys, sheath your Nui blades and lets kick it up a gear!" said Calum. He blade was already away and at his hip once more as he had said this. He originally thought he would have to say some sort of activation sequence but he then realised that wasn't necessary. He didn't know where it came from but one minute he knew he only had to say one thing.

"Spinner shield."

As he finished a golden light appeared over Calum's hand. It growed to intensity like his morpher had and then the shield appeared. It was large, as tall as the distance from his hip to his foot and the same wide. It was shaped almost like a star with four large, flat point radiating out from a single central point. At the centre was a turbine like device that filled the whole centre of the shield. After him, Meghan and Michael also called out the names of their weapons.

"Zamor Launcher."

"Duty's Blade."

Meghan had a oversized pistol weapon materialise in her hand. The barrel was a large open faced part that looked like whatever it fired had to be slotted in by hand. The back portion of the weapon had a backwards bow, reminiscent of a crossbow. Like Calum's shield it was made of a dull silver material. What looked like a small satchel full of marbles had also materialised over her shoulder.

Michael's weapon was much simpler. It was a sword, much larger and stronger looking than the Nui blades and with a two handed grip. The blade was long and led to a wicked looking point. The biggest feature of the sword's blade however was the fact it was pure black.

"Calum, your Rhotuka spinner shield is highly durable and its edges can act as a bladed weapon. You can also fire energy based Rhotuka spinners from the centre. Meghan, the ammunition for your zamor sphere launcher is in the small satchel. Be careful, the spheres are filled with energised protodermis. Michael your Duty's Blade is made with tempered protosteel. It is both incredibly light and it will never dull. All of these weapons have been light treated to make them more effective against the Makuta and their minions." Explained Ezekiel.

The rangers wasted no time in putting their new weapons to use. Calum fired a spinner from his shield. The swirling disc of red energy dissapated Bitil's shadow shield and hit the Makuta. Bitil yowled, a combination of heat, light energy and kinetic force causing him pain. Meghan and Michale moved in next. Meghan took one of the many gold, silver and black balls from her satchel and placed in the front of her launcher. The golden sphere grew and was then fired as Meghan pulled the trigger, lightning following in the sphere's wake. The sphere hit Bitil in his right shoulder and before the ranger's eyes, part of his armour melted away, the force sent Bitil onto his back. Meghan also noticed a sickly green-black gas escaping from the wound.

"Umm Ezekiel? The Makuta is, well, leaking."

"_That's his Antidermis. If too much of it leaks out into the atmosphere, Bitil will have to find some way to get into a body or he will be destroyed." _

"Why don't we help him air out his insides?" Said Michael. He charged forwards sword raised. When he reached Bitil the Makuta was on his feet and was able to block Michael's first and second blows, but not his third. The third blow caught Bitil in his midriff and then tore up in a diagonal line to his left shoulder. The Duty's Blade cut through layers of Protosteel and other metals, wrecking Bitil's heart light and chest plate as it did so. Bitil's eyes glowed red with rage at the pain inflicted upon him and he kicked Michael back to join the other rangers.

Bitil was sorely wounded now, he stagger and flung a few lazy bolts of energy at the rangers, but he was tiring. His Antidermis now surrounded him like a cloud.

"Alright guys lets combine our weapons and finish him off!" Meghan and Michael followed Calum's order with military precision. Calum held his shield flat while Michael inserted his sword into one of the points. When the blade appeared from the adjacent point, Michael twisted the handle down to form a trigger. Meghan fitted her Zamor Launcher over the point of the Duty's Blade and the ranger settled into a firing position. Meghan and Michael supported the weapon on their shoulders while Calum stood at the back with the trigger. As they fired the three rangers announced the name of the cannon.

"Bio-striker."

The weapon fired a large golden orb of energy towards the insectoid Makuta.

"You think you vermin can defeat me? I am a Makuta! I'm above such insects as your self..." Whatever Bitil was going to say next was cut of as the orb hit him. The Makuta disappeared in a massive explosion. When the flames dispersed, all the remained was a deep crater in the square.

The Bio-striker disappeared at Calum's command and the three rangers began cheering. Meghan drew both of the guys into a large hug before stepping back and retracting her visor and mouth plate. The guys did the same and the three new power rangers stood grinning at each other. Their grins turned to laughs as they heard an over-excited Ezekiel on the communication system.

"_That was phenominal guys. I knew the shards had picked well. I couldn't have asked for better rangers!"_

"Thanks Ezekiel. Come on you two, lets go back to base. The three of them turned away from Bitil's crater and walked away, closing their helmets as they did so to ensure no member of the public recognised their faces. Meghan linked her arms with the two male rangers and the three of them laughed again. This experience had brought them closer together and their time as rangers would see the teenagers become inseperable.

But as they disappeared into the teleportation beams, something unexpected happened. A black and yellow clawed hand reached out of the crater. It struggled for a second before falling back in the crater. The owner of the hand growled in a mixture of pain, frustration and rage.

The fight was only just beginning for the Power Rangers Biostorm.


	4. The leader we need part 1

**Well the team is together and they have won their first victory over the Makuta. But are cracks already beginning to form between the three new rangers? Let's find out.**

**As always please review guys, I need to know that people are reading this and if they actually enjoy it. In a few weeks I will be starting university and with the madness of fresher's week and the first week of term I will need reasons to come back and deliver more Biostorm.**

Three days had passed since Meghan, Michael and Calum had gained their powers. In that time several changes had occurred in Ezekiel's command centre. The biggest and most important one had taken place in the spare storage room that the three new rangers had arrived in on their first visit to the command centre. Ezekiel had cleared it out and turned it into a training room for the teens. The centre of the floor was now lined with soft padding for sparring and a few racks of wooden and plastic training weapons had appeared. Ezekiel had also opened up another smaller chamber that led of from the main one. In this he had installed a practise range. Currently Meghan was using the practise range, using a zamor sphere launcher. It wasn't her own one but It was close enough. The only difference was that the spheres didn't shrink and grow like her's and she became increasingly frustrated with the device. Michael was training on a punch bag that swung wildly with every punch and kick.

While the black and blue rangers trained, Calum, as leader had appointed the most important job to himself.

He was "supervising".

"Why can't the Makuta attack. The past few days have been so boring." Whined the red ranger.

Michael sighed, having already endured similar conversations with Calum in the past few days.

"Do you want the Makuta and their minions to terrorise innocent people?" Asked the black ranger. He had paused in his assault on the punch bag long enough to raise an eye brow in Calum's direction.

"Well no..."

"Then stop your whinging. Another day free of trouble is another day we can spend training and getting stronger."

"But training is boring." Calum was twirling a training stave idley. Unlike Meghan and Michael, Calum hadn't bothered to change into any training clothes. In fact, he hadn't made much of an effort since the three had defeated Bitil.

Michael gave a final grunt of anger and struck the bag one last time. He wandered over to his bench and wiped sweat away from his face with a towel. He took off his vest and replaced it with a fresh black T-shirt from his duffel bag, but he kept his trackies on. Lazily, so as not to draw the red ranger's attention, Michael selected a pair of kendo sticks from one of the racks. When Calum wasn't looking he tossed a stick so it would land at his feet.

"If the training is so boring for you," called Michael, "you must be a master." Michael settled into a ready stance.

"You should therefore have no trouble taking me down."

Calum grinned a very cocky grin. He took the stick and charged at Michael. In one fluid motion, Michael spun round and struck Calum on the rear. He turned to Michael, a look of shock evident in his eyes. Michael retained a steely eyed gaze.

Calum turned fully and mirrored Michael's stance. Stick forward and feet planted firmly in the ground. Calum reacted first again, swinging a viscious strike at Michael's shoulder. Instead it met the kendo stick and in a flurry of motion, Michael struck Calum again, this time on the shoulder. When the red ranger looked into his opponents eye this time he made a painful realisation.

Michael was not even trying.

"How are you so good?"

Michael allowed himself a small smile.

"I'm a black belt in karate and I did Kendo for two years before moving here." As soon as the words had been spoken, Michael went on the attack. To Calum's credit, he did manage to block a handful of blows, but only a hand full. By the time Michael had finished Calum was on the floor and his own kendo stick rested at his throat.

Calum batted the stick away in annoyance and ignored Michael's offered hand. His frustration grew greater when he heard applause.

Meghan had exited the training room in time to watch the end of the duel. The second set of applause came from Ezekiel who was standing at the main entrance to the training room in jeans and a crimson shirt.

"Bravo Michael."

"Looks like someone is after your title Swordmaster." Said Meghan.

"If he can beat me then he is welcome to it." Said Ezekiel. He folded his arms and spoke again, this time to all three of them.

"Right guys time for you to go home. Contrary to popular belief I don't actually live here. Monday is one of the nights I like to spend at home rather than on my keyboard so clear off."

The rangers grumbled, packed their gear, said their good byes and left. Calum was the last too leave. He was glaring daggers at Michael's back. Ezekiel grabbed him by the arm as he passed.

"Just because you wear red dosen't mean you are the best on this team." Said Ezekiel in a low voice. "You need to train just like Meghan and Michael."

"That's easy for you to say Zeke." Ezekiel involuntarily grimanced at somebody other than Ismene calling him that. "You are already a great warrior. Speaking of which, why won't you use your morpher again?"

Ezekiel gripped Calum's arm harder. Rage was evident on his face.

"Do you have any idea what I lost becoming a ranger? I had to leave my family, friends and everything I knew back on Bara Magna. I lost my abilities, my body and my own identity when Roodaka's spinner hit me and the woman I loved rejected me because of what I became. And to top it all off? I am still little more than a child in the eyes of my kind."

"So what? You are a power ranger just like us!"

Ezekiel sighed and took a step back.

"Everytime I morph it reminds me of what I have lost and what I may never get back. Besides, it isn't my destiny. At least not yet."

"What do you mean it isn't your destiny?" Asked Calum.

"There will be eight of you in the end. Including whoever wields the sword morpher." Said Ezekiel. Calum's original foul mood vanished.

"Eight...?"

"Don't tell the others yet. I don't know how or when the other's will appear but I have seen them." Ezekiel placed his hand on Calum's arm again, this time as a gesture of camraderie. "You are the red ranger Calum but you have to set aside your arrogance..."

"I am not arrogant!" Hissed Calum.

"Yes you are. I should know." Calum didn't bother to stay for more of Ezekiel's lesson. He slung his football jacket over his shoulder and left. Ezekiel ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up since he gained hair.

"Mata Nui help me. These teenagers will drive me as mad as old Karazanhi."

aaaaaaa

Calum stormed past the others on his way out of the command centre. The rangers left through the garage now, not wanting to endure another hard teleporter landing. Ezekiel's command centre extended deep under ground so their exit was only a ten minute walk from the small car park the three had used on their first visit to the hill Ezekiel had built under.

"What is wrong with you Calum?" Calum just barged past his oldest friend.

"Hey I'm just asking, no need to be so moody." Called Meghan, a hint of anger in her voice. But she reigned it in when she saw she was not going to get an explanation. Calum had marched off down the hill, leaving her and Michael behind. The blue and black rangers shared a glance, shrugged and began walking side by side down to the car park.

"Have you noticed a change in Calum since we became power rangers?" Michael asked Meghan.

"What do you mean?" Was her reply.

"Well I haven't known Calum long." Said Michael, pausing to choose his next words carefully. "But ever since he became red ranger he has become insufferable. I think the colour has gone to his head." Michael had expected her to defend her friend. But Meghan didn't.

"I think you might be right Michael. I've known Calum since before kindergarten. He is cocky and he lets things go to his head too easily. He isn't the leader we need him to be."

"Do you think we should talk to him about it?"

"I think Ezekiel just tried too." Said Meghan.

Thankfully for Michael and Meghan, Meghan had brought her own car. When the pair reached the car, Michael's own car was gone.

aaaaaaaaa

Ezekiel hadn't been entirely honest with the rangers when he had sent them home. He was going back to his apartment downtown but first he had a detour to make. He left his car by the side of the road and began walking down to the edge of the bay. He was at the northernmost point of destiny bay, where the cliffs reached dizzying heights. After half an hour walking along to the top he found what he was looking for; a small sheltered inlet that had been carved out by the wind and waves over the centuries. He began walking down a small path in the side of the inlet.

When he reached the bottom he was confronted by a sheltered beach and a hooded figure sitting on a rock. Ezekiel spoke out to the figure.

"It is very rude to enter another's mind uninvited."

"And what makes you think I have entered your mind?" The figure was female, with a slight mechanical lilt to her voice.

"I sensed the spoor of your particular elemental power when you first exited the main portal three days ago. I am not the strongest in the ways of the mind, but I can smell a Toa of Psionics easily."

Ezekiel took a step forwards and the figure rose, readying to fight.

"Now Toa you have done your duty well, but you shall step aside." The figure was about to speak when another voice, this one male, called out.

"It is okay Interna, it's Ezekiel." The figure threw back her hood when she heard the second voice. She wore a cobalt blue Kanohi Kakama which was currently etched with embarrassment over not realising just who she was confronting.

"Please forgive Swordmaster. This world is just so strange, I have been unfocused." Said Interna. She took off her cloak now to reveal her yellow and blue armoured form. As she did so, Ezekiel felt her elemental ability of mind control leave his mind. Ezekiel had only allowed the presence because he knew who had created it. Anyone else would have woken up with a pounding head ache after Ezekiel's own psychic defences repeled them.

The removal of Interna's mind control revealed what she had hidden from the sights of all passers by.

A team of Onu-matoran and a few Agori of varying tribes worked feverishly over a large metal ring. The centre of the ring was filled by a blue swirling vortex, not unlike the natural one that was hidden near Angle Grove on Earth, with it's partner near New Metru Nui on Bara Magna. Standing in front of the portal was the being that had brought Ezekiel out here: Toa Nuparu.

Nuparu had changed a bit since Ezekiel had last seen him. When Ezekiel had last seen him he still wore a mask of stealth and weilded the cordak blaster and shield he had used during the Toa Mahri's mission to the pit. Now he wore a Kanohi Pakari as he had when he had been a matoran. His multi shot zamor sphere launcher that he had used as a Toa Inika was once again on his right shoulder. The shield was still present but it was now able to collapse into a gauntlet on his left arm. Finally the ebony Toa of earth had a new rifle slung over his back. Why it was on his back rather than in his storage plate Ezekiel could only guess.

Nuparu didn't turn as Ezekiel arrived, he just continued to type away on his data tablet. He didn't even look up as he began talking to his visitor.

"So. Your new rangers actually managed to bring down a Makuta on their first try. Not bad for a bunch of humans." Unlike most Toa of earth, Nuparu's voice wasn't especially gruff. His statement was also not meant as an insult. Ezekiel had learned to read the Toa of earth when he was involved with a project.

"I don't think that it is a simple as that Nuparu."

"Oh?" The Toa paused in his typing to raise an eyebrow at Ezekiel. Given that he no longer had a mask, Ezekiel was able to marvel at how complex the Kanohi masks really were. They were made of solid metal, either protodermis or protosteel usually. But when worn they became flexible, even soft and could perfectly show the facial expressions of the wearer.

"I don't think the rangers destroyed Bitil. I went to the battle site the next day. There wasn't a scrap of armour, nor a trace of antidermis." Said Ezekiel.

"I'm not surprised he may have survived. He is a Makuta, they are slippery little Fikous." Nuparu had once again turned his attention to his data pad.

"I think the ranger's power caught him by surprise. I have faith in the kids but they are not yet strong enough to take down a Makuta in one battle."

"Well that is why we are here Ezekiel. Vakama has teams working round the clock to get you the materials and equipment you need. Its funny, you'd think biologically immortal gaseous beings would be patient enough to wait a few centuries before going to war." Mused Nuparu.

"Well they must have picked it up from the humans. They always rush about so quickly, rarely able to keep still for so long." Said Ezekiel. He wandered closer to the portal and gazed up. It was easily twenty feet in diameter.

"Its too small Nuparu. She won't fit through." Said Ezekiel. Nuparu laughed and tapped a few commands on to his tablet. The portal expanded, the ring seperated and the pieces held together by flickering blue lightning.

"Big enough for you sword master?" Ezekiel didn't answer and instead he asked his own question while gazing up at the portal.

"Is it working?"

"Preliminary tests are promising but we have yet to send something through." Said Nuparu, still tapping away at the tablet.

"Well no time like the present." Ezekiel grabbed the data pad from Nuparu. He quickly scribbled down a message and then he threw the data pad into the portal.

A few minutes passed which were mainly filled with Nuparu shouting at Ezekiel for losing his favourite tablet. But as the Toa of earth's protest reached a climax, the pad reappeared, dropping onto the sand in front of the Toa. He picked it up and chuckled at the messages on it. There were two, both written in Matoran.

The first one was Ezekiel's.

_If this pad makes it to the otherside, please throw it back. Nuparu is going to be annoyed with me._

_ -Ezekiel_

The reply was below it and it too was written in Matoran.

_I admire your style son of Rimara Nui. Please give my regards to Nuparu. His portal works well._

_Artahka_

"Looks like it pays to have friends in the right places." Said Nuparu as he shook sand from his favourite tablet.

aaaaaaaa

While Ezekiel and Nuparu worked on the portal, an old friend of thier's was limping home.

Bitil worked his way through the brotherhood's lair in a very broken body. He had managed to seal the holes in his armour, preventing his antidermis from leaking away, but the biostorm rangers had left a lot of damage.

His left arm was missing at the elbow. The severed section had been absorbed into his armour to seal the holes. The servos in his left leg were damaged so that he limped and his right leg was totally unresponsive so that he had to drag it behind him. His wings were twisted and melted and numerous scars and other forms of damage such as scorch marks marred his once proud hide.

All in all, Makuta Bitil was in a very sad state. But he was still very dangerous. Two Rahkshii of heat vision, a Boggarahk and at least five shadow Matoran could testify to that. At least they would have if their heart lights were still active.

He marched into the central chamber, where Teridax held is court. He was there now, resting in his throne, and he was not alone. Roodaka was the first to spot him. And predictably she began to laugh.

"Well done Bitil, you have certainly achieved the mission of lightening my mood." Antroz also began to laugh. The red and black Makuta was standing to the right of teridax. His arms were folded across his chest and they were visibly shaking as the Makuta laughed.

"Good job brother. Now do you see what I was trying to warn you about?" Bitil hissed at Antroz and glanced around the chamber to see if anyone else was privy to his embarrassment. As it turned out there was one other. Makuta Vamprah hung from the ceiling, wrapped in a cocoon of his own wings. Though no sound issued from his vocal processors, Bitil could tell by the shaking of his shoulders that the mute Makuta was laughing as well.

Teridax sat forward in his throne with a sound of tortured machinery. He called over a pair of rahkshi, a Turahk and a Lerahk. Then he spoke to Bitil.

"You need to repair your form Bitil." The battered Makuta understood what his master really meant. Bitil released two hands of Shadow and drew the protesting Rahkshii in. Their armour helped to repair his shattered body and with what was left Bitil added some improvements. He increased his stature, growing to at least seven feet tall and he added to his servos and artificial muscle bundles to enhance his physical strength. Finally, he took the poison resovoirs and spitters from the Lehrahk's staff and incorporated them into the the mandibles of his mask.


	5. The leader we need part 2

**Hello guys and gals, here we go with part two of "The leader we need".**

**Just to let you know there will be no update next week and probably the week after that. You see I move up to Aberdeen to start University on Saturday so I have to contend with the madness of freshers week. Which means moving in making friends and trying to stay sober enough to not get lost in a new city. Plus the week after that I have to put up with the first week of classes.**

**So this is the perfect opportunity for you guys to leave a review to let me know how I am doing.**

**Any way let's get on with it shall we. As usual Bioincle belongs to lego and PR to Saban. All rights to their respective owners while I own The biostorm team, weapons, characters and Ezekiel.**

Calum was still in a bad mood the next day. And it was apparent to everyone who encountered him, but Michael was the object of his ire. During the change over from period three to four he spotted Michael chatting to Meghan at her locker. The black ranger nodded a greeting and Calum responded by shoulder barging him. Calum didn't turn around, but he heard Michael smash into a locker. He also heard the black ranger shouting and pursuing him. Calum turned down one of the many cream coloured corridors and found an exit. He needed to get to the gym, but Michael wasn't letting up.

Michael grabbed Calum on the shoulder and spun him around.

"What's the big idea?" Calum grabbed Michael's collar and shoved him against the school's brick wall. There was nobody around to witness what was going on.

"Why don't you tell me new guy? Did you enjoy making a fool of me in front of Meghan and Ezekiel?" A brief look of confusion passed over Michael's features. He would have retorted but Calum ploughed on.

"You listen, and you listen good. I am the red ranger. That means I am the leader and you do exactly what I tell you to do. Got it?" Michael got free of Calum and pushed him away.

"If you are the leader why don't you bloody well act like it?"

"Well I am now. I'm putting you in your place after you decided to show me up."

"You needed showing up Calum!" Shouted Michael. Calum took a step back, his previous determination gone.

"What do you mean?"

"For someone who believes they are the leader you aren't setting a very good example." Michael lowered his voice before continuing. "The Makuta are not going to go easy on us. We need to be at our best. And that means training and learning to harness our new abilities. Can you understand that?"

"You want to be leader don't you?" Said Calum accusingly.

"What, that is absurd Calum." Calum tried to swing a fist at Michael but Michael dodged it. Calum then received a punch in the jaw. However, the fist that delivered it did not belong to Michael.

It belonged to Meghan.

"What is the matter with you Calum?" Meghan was shaking with anger as she stood over Calum. The suddenness of the blow had taken him off his feet. Meghan's eyes were wet.

"The Calum I know is a massive jerk. But he knows what is right. He is not a thug, but you are." She pointed a finger down at him accusingly. "How do you justify this?" Calum was speechless. To hear his best friend talk to him like that shook him to the core.

"Meghan… I… I'm sorry."

"No you are not, and that is the only reason I know it is you. Come on Michael." Meghan dragged Michael away, leaving a very bemused Calum behind on the ground.

Aaaaaaaaa

Bitil laughed like a little Matoran when the blue ranger dragged off the black ranger. He had not planned to affect her but the opportunity had presented itself and he had to take it. He flexed his claws and found himself silently thanking Mutran.

Mutran's resurrection of the Makuta was nothing short of a miracle. When the scheme was first proposed, Bitil believed it would not work at all. Mutran wanted a sample of Antidermis from each of the brotherhood and he claimed he could fully resurrect each of them from it. Bitil had been very sceptical. Mutran's method involved cloning so Bitil had believed that he wouldn't be brought back by it.

But Bitil was sure that he was himself. He believed that because he remembered dying. He remembered it being painful, as the energy storm tore him apart. He also had vague memories of a grassy field wreathed in mist, which matched descriptions he had heard of the plain of legends, the realm of Mata Nui and those who had passed on.

But Bitil was most thankful at this time for his restored powers. In the Karda Nui swamp he had been mutated permanently into his favoured insectoid form. He had also lost half of the rahkshii powers. Anger had been among them, and now that he had it back he was making use of it.

Bitil's new plan was very simple: divide and conquer. He was going to break the team apart and pick them off. And he wanted to start with the red ranger. Partly to demoralise the other two to see their leader brought down first. And partly to show up Antroz, who had failed to deal with him before. His previous annoyance and aggression had made it much easier to heighten his anger towards the black ranger. Bitil smiled and flew off on his insectoid wings.

Aaaaaaaaa

That afternoon, when they entered the command centre, the tension between the three rangers was palpable. Calum had his eyes cast down and refused to make eye contact with anyone and he made sure to be far away from Meghan. Meghan took to the punch bag with a vigour which made Michael wince. Every so often she would look up and glare at Calum before laying into the bag again with more violence than before. Michael stayed away with both of them and retreated to the practise range with a Kanoka disc launcher. Not a single word passed from any of the three.

"Hello Ezekiel how are you? I'm good rangers. You know it is so nice that you three are so polite and considerate to the one who lets you have the run of a top of the range secret facility and all the powerful weapons it contains." Said Ezekiel sarcastically as he appeared at the door. He frowned when no one responded to his joke and then he started in shock.

"Calum? Are you alright? You are actually training." Ezekiel's joke was once more ignored as Calum continued to do his push ups. Annoyed, the sword master went to Michael in the practise range.

"I thought you would be doing forms?" Said Ezekiel, referring to Michael's usual training of close combat.

"Meghan is using my punch bag and I felt that I needed to work on my ranged techniques." It was obvious to Ezekiel that Michael was lying.

"Really? Those are the only two reasons? Michael I don't need to be wearing a Kanohi Rhode to know you are hiding something." Said the sword master. A look of confusion passed over Michael's face.

"Kanohi Rhode?" He asked.

"The great mask of truth. I will show you one sometime. So want to tell me what is happening?" Ezekiel moved to lean against the long divider that separated the safe zone from the firing range. As he did so Michael loaded a Kanoka disc into his launcher and fired, the shot going wild.

"Calum and Meghan have been acting… oddly."

"Oh? How so?" asked Ezekiel, his interest now piqued.

"They both got really angry really quickly and for no reason today. Calum accused me of wanting to be the leader and then he tried to hit me. And Meghan punched him so hard he went down. Plus Meghan started shouting at people in the way as she dragged me to class."

"I can understand Calum's frustration, but Meghan doesn't seem like the type to just lash out. What do you think changed Michael?"

"To be honest Ezekiel, I suspect there maybe foul play involved." Michael dropped his voice just to ensure that no one could eavesdrop. "You said the Makuta can use forty two rahkshii powers. Are there any rahkshii powers that can heighten aggression?" Ezekiel frowned.

"There is. The power of the rahkshii Kuurahk is over anger. It can induce rage in multiple people at once. You think that Calum and Meghan have been affected by this?" He asked the black ranger.

"Yes I do. I mean look at them now. Calum is showing no hostility to anyone and Meghan is angry, but she isn't at the stage where she will actually do anything but fume." Ezekiel was about to interrupt. "Trust me Ezekiel; I know a bit about anger."

"This is quite possible. I wouldn't be surprised if the Makuta have identified you. Or even if just…."

"Or even if just what Ezekiel?"

"Or even if just Bitil knows." He said ominously.

"But it can't be him. We destroyed him… didn't we?"

"I went to the battle sight the next day. There was not a scrap of armour nor a trace of his Antidermis. The energy your weapons can unleash is tremendous, but not so strong that Bitil would have been obliterated. I think he managed to limp away to lick his wounds." Said Ezekiel.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Asked Michael.

"Because I couldn't be sure. In fact it is only know that you mention this surprise anger that I am beginning to get worried. Bitil is ambitious and always trying to get a leg up. Plus you guys have made this personal."

"But what if he uses his anger power when we fight him?" Michael was concerned about the rangers turning on each other during battle.

"It won't happen. I designed your suits to block out all mind altering abilities. It is possible if Bitil, another Makuta or a Kuurahk use the anger power on you while un-morphed it could carry over but I wouldn't worry about that." Ezekiel seemed to be talking to himself more than Michael but before the black ranger could question him about it the alarms began to blare.

"Here we go again." Said the ranger's mentor.

Ezekiel and Michael exited the firing range, Michael still carrying the disc launcher. They joined Calum and Meghan up on the stairs as they all raced to the control room. As they entered the main screen activated to show an image of their new problem.

"But we destroyed him." Said Meghan as she watched the yellow and black insect Makuta march through the city as his minions terrorised the people.

"Evidently we didn't do it well enough Meghan." Calum looked Meghan in the eye before continuing. "We will just have to put him down again. We are Power Rangers, that's what we do." Meghan scowl melted away to be replaced by a look of steely determination.

"It won't be easy. Look guys he has more armour and I am sure he has gotten taller. Plus we have the minions to worry about. What are we dealing with anyway Ezekiel?" Asked Michael.

"Well we have Bitil himself, about five Keelerahk and twenty shadow Matoran. Not much more than last time but you guys haven't faced Visorahk yet so they could be a problem."

"It doesn't matter what they are. If we stand together then there is nothing that we cannot defeat. Now are we going to debate or are we going to save the city?" Calum looked at each ranger and Ezekiel in turn. Each of the nodded at him.

"Then let's go!" The three rangers left the control room at a run to go down to the garage. Ezekiel turned to his console. He sat down smiling. Calum was beginning to come into his own. It would be a while before he became the leader the other two needed but he was on his way there.

Laying aside his thoughts, Ezekiel logged on and began the start-up sequence for the portals that Nuparu and his team had finished installing. He had a feeling the rangers would need what was lurking on the other side of them this time.

Aaaaaaaaa

Bitil had attacked Main Street this time so there were plenty of people running around screaming and dropping shopping bags. The rangers ran through them all, helping those who fell in their attempts to escape the Makuta. Calum ran into the first shadow Matoran; literally. He hit the brown, bat winged shadow matoran at full speed and nearly hit the ground. The Matoran recovered first and swung a spined fist at the red ranger. He ducked under the blow and rolled. As he rose up again, Calum kicked the shadow matoran in the throat. He fell back as the creature lashed out and he finished it with a round house kick to the mask. Half of what was once a Kanohi Miru fell away to reveal the matoran's tortured eye. The matoran fell unconscious and like all the others it phased out of existence.

Meghan and Michael had run into similar problems. Meghan grappled with a dull metal coloured shadow matoran whom she eventually triumphed over and threw to the ground with a wet crack. Michael had taken on two at once. The first was clubbed out the way by the butt of the Kanoka disc launcher and the second had been kicked down the stairs to the city's subway.

The three then continued running towards the Makuta who was in the foyer of a large shopping mall, blasting down banners and stalls with bolts of shadow while his shadow matoran rounded people up. The Visorahk had made a large cage out of webbing and they snapped their pincers at any person who tried to get away. The ranger crouched behind a low wall out of Bitil's sight.

"How are we going to get past them?" Asked Michael. He was concerned about the civilians and the way the Keelerahk looked at them with their jaws dripping venom.

"Okay here is the plan. When we morph, Meghan, you use your zamor launcher and give us cover fire. Try and focus on Bitil so he can't focus and use his Rahkshi powers. Michael, you and I move up to the webbing. I will keep those spiders off your back while you cut through and get the civilians out of here." Michael approved of the plan. But Meghan had other ideas.

"So who died and made you leader!" She almost shouted. Thankfully the noise of the shadow matoran and visorahk drowned her out.

"Well do you have a better plan Meghan?" asked Calum calmly.

"I don't need a better plan to know you are an idiot!" She shouted.

While Calum tried to calm Meghan down, Michael noticed the problem. Bitil had obviously expected them to show up and judging by the white aura that surrounded his hands he was using his anger power to affect the last person he had effected with it; Meghan. Michael primed his disc launcher, rose above the wall and fired. The shot caught Bitil in the shoulder with enough force to spin him but not enough to cause damage. More importantly it broke his concentration.

Meghan but a hand to her forehead and began to look woozy.

"Uhh. What happened? Why was I shouting at you?"

"I don't know Meghan but I think we had better morph soon." Said Calum. The three rangers rose from behind their wall and energised their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Not so fast rangers!" As the three began to morph Bitil fired a tremendous blast of shadow. If it hit them, it would most certainly obliterate the three teenagers. So at the last moment, Calum through himself between the blast and his friends.

"You won't harm my team! I won't let you!" Screamed the red ranger, still un-morphed.

Meghan and Michael finished morphing just as the blast enveloped Calum and they watched as he was engulfed by shadow. Meghan screamed and Michael drew his Duty Blade, ready to charge forward and exsanguinate any foe that got in his way.

But what they saw next surprised everyone there, including Bitil, who stopped laughing when he saw it.

As the shadow dissipated a shimmering golden orb was revealed. And it its centre was Calum, perfectly unharmed.

He turned to face his team mates and as he did they noticed the reason for his miraculous survival. The ghostly image of a mask floated over Calum's face. The blue and black rangers knew it was a kanohi mask judging by what Ezekiel had told them about the artifacts. Calum turned back to Bitil who was screaming with rage. As he did so the mask disappeared and reappeared as a solid silver coloured mask in his right hand.

"How is this possible? You are a human! You cannot use Kanohi masks. This is not fair!"

"Says the death-cheating shape-shifter. Let's end this."

Calum pressed the central button of his morpher and shouted his morphing call. When his transformation was complete he took the mask and placed it over his helmet. The mask and helmet merged so that the wolf shaped helm took on the appearance of the mask.

Though the rangers didn't know what to call Calum's new tool, Bitil did; it was the Kanohi Hau, the great mask of shielding.

Aaaaaaaaaa

For what felt like the thousandth time since he had come to Earth, Ezekiel was speechless. Mighty morphing power rangers and skyscraper sized megazords he could deal with. But a human boy not only accessing the power of a Kanohi but apparently sub-conciously summoning it from thin air, that was damn near impossible.

Ezekiel had of course planned that one day he could modify the rangers suits and powers to allow them to use masks. That was the reason for some of his modifications to the standard morpher components. However he had never had a chance to test or even activate that system. Plus there was one other problem.

Ezekiel did not have a Kanohi Hau on site. He did have selection of masks but a mask of shielding was not one of them. Where the mask had come from was complete unknown. Despite all the questions Ezekiel found himself smiling as he monitored the battle.

"Well these three certainly aren't going to be boring, that's for sure." He said to himself.


	6. The leader we need part 3

**Well that took a bit longer than I thought to get out, a lot longer. I apologise to people who have been reading this but with the lack of any form of feedback or of people adding it to alerts has been a bit disappointing for me. But never mind I'm not here to moan, I'm here to write.**

**This is the final part of "The Leader we Need", and next we will be moving on to "What goes up…", which will feature an appearance from a friend of Ezekiel's who is a former yellow ranger. If people can guess who it will be something good will happen.**

**Thanks must go to MysticPrincessWarrior for getting me into gear.**

**Right, let's rock it.**

Aaaaaaaaaaa

With a roar of rage Bitil flung bolts of shadow and chain lightning at the three rangers while simultaneously ordering his soldiers to attack.

"Meghan! Covering fire now." Shouted Calum as he activated the mask of shielding to deflect Bitil's attacks. Meghan did as she was ordered. She snapped her Nui blade into its pistol form while summoning her Zamor sphere launcher. She inserted the Nui blade into the back of the Zamor launcher just as she would if they were forming the Destiny Striker with Michael's Duty blade. She was left with a short SMG style rifle. The two weapons complimented and boosted each other's powers. The blasts of the Nui blade became powerful golden beams while any zamors she inserted became supercharged.

As Meghan began firing into the Shadow Matoran and Bitil Calum and Michael charged forward. Calum had drawn both his Nui blade as a sword and his Rhotuka spinner shield. Any Shadow Matoran that came near was met by either the edge of the blade or the shield. Michael had elected to not use a weapon. He found though that there was little for him to do as Calum was clearing a path.

"Calum don't be a hero! You can't take them all on!" Shouted the black ranger. Calum shouted back,

"You need to get to the civilians and get them free. Innocents come first now move!"

Michael did as he was told but ran quickly into the Visorak. The first one snapped it's pincers at him and was rewarded by a supercharged zamor launcher blowing it back to its brother. Both the Keelerahk slid backwards into the concrete wall of the shopping mall and went limp. Michael turned briefly and saw Calum still fighting. A four legged red shadow Matoran leaped on to his shield but was blown away when Calum fired a rhotuka spinner. His Nui blade was a blur as he destroyed armour and corrupted flesh and shattered masks. Bitil attempted to sneak up on him but he was beaten back by Meghan's effective covering fire.

Michael returned his focus to his task. One Keelerahk had run away in terror leaving only two guarding the prisoners. Michael summoned his Duty blade and prepared to strike. He raised the blade far above his head as if to smash it down on the Visorahk. The green spider creatures raised their pincers to block an attack that never came. Instead Michael brought the black bladed sword down in a sweeping sideways arc that struck both Visorahk. The blade sliced through mechanical leg components and armour, sparks spitting from it the whole time as the blade discharged energy into the wounds it left. The two creatures were blown away and fell still. Michael went to work on cutting through the web cage with his nui blade, not wanting to risk using the sharper but much more dangerous Duty blade. Swiftly he cut his way through and the people began to flee the battle site. One little girl and her mother stopped in front of Michael.

"Are you really a Power Ranger?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice. The black ranger couldn't help but smile under his helmet.

"Yes I am."

"Cool!" The little girl then gasped. "You gotta go and help red ranger! The mean yellow guy is fighting him!" Michael turned and saw that Bitil was indeed fighting Calum now. The Makuta had run out of cannon fodder.

"Thanks you better get out of here." Said Michael to the girl's mother. The woman picked her daughter up and ran off thanking the ranger as she did so. Michael once again drew the Duty blade. He focussed all of its power into the blade and called out his attack.

"Duty wave! Hiya!" As he shouted he swept the blade forward and a wave of black energy leapt out and struck Bitil in the back. The Makuta staggered back in pain which allowed Calum to fire a flaming Rhotuka spinner at his foe. Meghan then entered the fray. She slashed at Bitil's heart light with her Nui blade and then fired a zamor sphere at point-blank range. The Makuta was pushed into the concrete wall.

"What do we do now? The Destiny Striker wasn't enough last time." Cried Meghan.

"We try something new. Guys try and tap into your elemental powers and focus them on my rhotuka spinner." Said Calum. The red ranger began generating a large flaming rhotuka as the blue and black rangers made their first attempt to tap into their elemental abilities. Soon enough they had an effect.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa

"Bitil is not doing well at all my lord." Said Roodaka to Teridax. The latter groaned with the noise of tortured metal and absently scratched at the old wound Ezekiel had given him nineteen years ago. Eventually after some thought a hideous grin split the Kanohi Khrakkan.

"Now would be as good a time as any to test our newest weapon. Antroz, take the Kanohi Amatraya and introduce Bitil to its power." The red and black Makuta chuckled and went to the vault near the throne room.

"Are you sure you want to test the mask on Bitil Makuta? If he succeeds in destroying the rangers with it there is no telling the damage he could do if he turns against us." Said a Mutran. Teridax fixed a red eye on his master mutator.

"The mask works two ways. If Bitil survives then Antroz shall simply strip him of his new stature."

Mutran smiled at the thought of the upstart Makuta being humbled by Antroz.

Aaaaaaaaaa

Coils of blue and black energy snaked from the palms of the blue and black rangers and merged with the spinning disc of fire in Calum's Rhotuka spinner launcher. The colours merged creating a dazzling display of light. Calum fed the last of the required energy into the spinner and then released it. The energy disc leaped away from the shield and struck Bitil in the centre of his body. The effect of all three elements acting at once was devastating. He was struck repeatedly by chunks of rock which had been superheated to lava by Calum's fire. When the Rocks stopped Meghan's power came into play. The Makuta was struck by a wall of water equal to a tidal wave. He was smashed back into the concrete wall and then through it into the street beyond.

Unfortunately for the rangers, Bitil got back up again. Shakily he came to his feet again. He spat a globule of lerahk poison at them. The Makuta knew it wouldn't do much but it might force the rangers into cover while he made his escape. Bitil didn't get far however as he quickly ran into Antroz. The red and black draconic Makuta was perched on the shattered remains of a family car in the abandoned street.

"Antroz!" cried Bitil. His damaged vocal projectors made him sound like he was weezing. "What are you doing here?" Bitil narrowed his red eyes at the other Makuta. The blades and fangs of Antroz's mask of disintegration formed into a wry smile.

"Our great leader thought you could use a little help." Antroz was still smiling as he removed his mask and withdrew a new one from his storage sub-space. Bitil visibly cringed and began gathering energy to fight his brother.

"You wouldn't use that thing on me. No, that mask is meant for the minions, not a Makuta."

"But just think _Brother_, how pleased will Teridax be when not only have you proved that the Amatraya works, but you used it to destroy the rangers."

Bitil paused. He was an ambitious Makuta, always looking for a chance to get a leg up. Unfortunately for him he often didn't fully consider what he got himself into. He nodded his agreement. Antroz put the mask on and activated its powers. Bitil screamed in pain as the mask fed untold amounts of power into him. And then he began to grow. Bitil grew and grew until he was the same height as the skyscrapers at the heart of Destiny Bay.

"Ha ha! Good luck Power Rangers." Screamed Antroz as he flew away.

"Holy crap! How are we supposed to fight that?" Shouted Meghan over Bitil's roars of triumph.

"I don't know Meghan. Ezekiel we could use some advice!" Said Calum.

"_Don't worry Rangers. I'm sending you some back up."_

The Rangers were about to ask what he meant when they heard a massive roar. Beams of black, blue and red energy collided with the enlarged Makuta and sent him sprawling. The rangers then felt the earth-shaking footsteps of the beings that had created those beams.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As soon as Ezekiel had seen Bitil begin to grow he had activated the portals that Nuparu and his team had finished installing. Discs of invisibility built into them deactivated and the portals grew wider to allow their hosts to come through.

The first one was hidden away in the forests to the east of the city. The second was the one hidden at the bottom for the cliffs of the bay. The final one was at the summit of the hill that Ezekiel's base was hidden under. The command centre shuddered as the largest of the reinforcements stepped from the portal. Ezekiel heard the ear-splitting roars, growls and howls of his new allies and smiled.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Bitil got back up he was confronted by three very large, very armoured and very angry Rahi Beasts.

"_Rangers. Say hello to your zords." _Said Ezekiel to the three dumbstruck Power Rangers. Each of the three felt new presences brush against their minds.

"_The zords will communicate with you telepathically. Arthaka built them based on data on other ranger zords but one of the Great Beings, the one responsible for Mata Nui's mind and for creating my father gave them intelligence." Said Ezekiel._

The large wolf zord lowered its head and sniffed at Calum. Calum judged by the large plates of red armour covering the wolf that he was his zord.

"_**Hello red ranger. I am the Iron Wolf Zord. You may call me Ferrum." **_All Calum managed was thoughts of amazement which caused the wolf to laugh in his mind.

The second zord was a massive cat. She was the same size as the Iron wolf but much more slender and covered in blue armour. She was also a lot more fidgety. As she leaped up to sit on top of a building she began talking to Meghan.

"_**Well you seem like a very nice young woman. And this looks like very nice city. Apart from the Makuta lying dazed in it. I don't like Makuta, even the good ones. Oh I'm Tera, the Muaka Tiger Zord by the way." **_Meghan couldn't help but laugh at the Muaka's fast speech and apparent absent mindedness.

"It is very nice to meet you Tera." Said Meghan both aloud and in her mind. She could tell by the zord's loud purring that she was pleased.

The final zord was the most monstrous of the group, yet also the most calm and serene looking. He was a massive Sona Nuian Wyvern and he towered over the other two zords. His great thick legs ended in talons and his long tail ended in a vicious looking club. His great wings and hide were covered in black, apart from his massive metal head which was silver. The Wyvern looked down on Michael and let out a pleased growl. No words passed between the Black ranger and the Great Black Wyvern. The two understood each other instantly; they only exchanged feelings of respect and their names.

All the Zords were Bio-mechanical but their biological components were hidden beneath their layers of servos and armour. Each of them moved completely naturally.

As the rangers continued to marvel over the zords Bitil got back up.

"What? Teridax said nothing about giant Rahi. It matters not, with pets or without; your fates shall be the same rangers."

"**I don't think so fiend."** Called Ferrum telepathically. The massive Iron wolf howled and charged a nimbus of red lightning gathering around him as he did so. The tiger zord and the wyvern also made a move. Tera began leaping on the roof tops towards the Makuta as she gathered blue energy to her claws and the wyvern took flight and disappeared into the clouds.

Ferrum charged headlong into the Makuta, knocking him from his feet and discharging the gathered power. The Muaka came next, slashing viciously at Bitil's Kanohi Mohtrek. The Makuta threw her off and delivered a blow from one of his blades to the wolf's shoulder. It was then that the Wyvern struck. He dived out of the clouds, roaring like a thunderstorm. He spat great balls of black fire as he dived which struck the makuta and dazed him. At the last minute the zord pulled up and delivered a vicious blow with his tail club as he did so. Bitil was once again floored.

"They are powerful but I don't think we can beat him like this." Said Meghan, she wrung her hands in despair as Bitil rained a flurry of shadow charged blows down on the Muaka tiger. The Wyvern clamped its massive jaws down on Bitil's arm and threw him mask first into a nearby glass sided office building. The wyvern lowered his head to fire another black fire ball but Bitil recovered and took to the air on his insectoid wings. The black ranger's zord took flight in pursuit. But Bitil was not going to be caught out. In his enlarged form he could still access his Rahkshi powers. He sent a pair of Cyclones that disrupted the great Rahi-zord's flight. The he generated a ball of gravity and flung it. The Wyvern was forced back to the ground and pinned in place by the Makuta's gravity power.

The yellow and black Makuta would have moved in to finish the job then but Ferrum and Tera intervened. Ferrum howled, unleashing bolts of red lightning again which broke the Makuta's concentration and released the Wyvern zord. As this happened Tera struck. The Muaka had reached the top of the office building and now she leaped from it. She charged her claws with blue power again and dug them into Bitil's back, shredding his wings. The two giants fell back to earth. Tera landed on all fours and delivered a disdainful flick of her tail and a satisfied purr.

But Bitil rose once more.

"How do we beat this guy?" Michael was now getting angry over the damage done to his zord.

"Unity"

"What was that Michael?" Asked the blue ranger.

"We beat him with Unity. Just do as I do when I tell you." The red ranger turned to face the three zords. "Bio-zords! Fall back!"

The three zords obeyed and went to stand behind the three rangers.

"Now guys." Calum leaped into the air, an impossible distance for anyone but a power ranger and landed on top on Ferrum's head. The blue and black rangers followed suit.

"Bio-zords combine!"

Aaaaaaaaaaa

Ezekiel couldn't help but smile. He knew one of them would figure it out soon and he had hoped that it would Calum. He watched as the zords started to transform, aided by the power of the morphing grid. The rangers disappeared inside their zords into the cockpits.

The wyvern zord was the first to change. Its leg straightened up and the claws came together to form solid feet. Next the torso turned up right while the tail detached and the head folded down to the chest to form a chest plate. The wyvern's wings folded back to form armour over the back and as the went they pulled out the megazord's shoulder hard points.

As the hard points unfolded the Muaka and Iron wolf zords began to change as well. Both of them leaped into the air. Their leg folded in and sat tightly against their bodies while their heads and upper bodies turned ninety degrees to form the Megazord's shoulders. The Muaka attached to the construct on the right and the Iron wolf attached on the left. As they locked into place the lengthened and reformed to create elbows and hands folded out from their bodies while their tails folded away.

The final few touches were the head and the weapons. The armour around the wyvern's tail split off and attached as extra armour to the back and thighs. Under the tail armour was the haft of a hammer which had the club tail tip as a head. The hammer locked into place, slung over the megazord's back.

The Megazord's head folded out from the Wyvern zord's body. It had the appearance of a Toa's skull with no organics. But soon a glow surrounded the head and the Megazord gained a mask. It was purely aesthetic but the huge silver copy of the Kanohi Avohkii made the Megazord appear extremely noble. Finally a bolt of lightning struck down into the megazord's right hand and generated its sabre.

Aaaaaaaaaaa

The rangers felt a period of disorientation as the zords changed and shifted around them. Finally it stopped and the three found themselves in the megazord's control room. But there was one problem.

"How do we control this thing?" mused Meghan.

"Simple." Said Calum, who began to explain. "Meghan you take that console over there. That controls the coupling, power and repair systems, that will keep us united." Meghan rushed over to the console on the right side of the silver and black room.

In the centre was a sunken pit which held an upright armature and exo-skeleton arrangement.

"Michael, out of the three virtues, unity is the act. Take the armature and control the megazord's movements with your own." The black ranger nodded. Calum took the console opposite Meghan's.

The Destiny Megazord was now ready.

Bitil didn't waste much time in attacking. After he had recovered from the initial shock over the megazords formation he charged with a blade raised and poised to slice the machine down the middle. Instead he was blocked by the megazord's sabre. The would have struggled for a long time but Michael directed the megazord's left hand and punched Bitil in the throat. The yellow and black Makuta staggered back and was struck again and again by the vengeful megazord.

"_Rangers he is tiring and leaking large amounts of his antidermis. Use the sabre on full power and destroy him now before this battle gets any worse. This is the first transformation of the zords and I'm reading stresses throughout the megazord." _Said Ezekiel

"I see damage too." Said Meghan. "Stress fractures across the hull."

"Then we finish it now. Destiny Megazord sabre, full power!"

As Calum gave the order the megazord's sabre began to glow a bright, hot white. Michael moved the titanic zord into combat the first blow from Bitil was blocked and the sabre sheared through the blade through a combination of the keen edge and intense heat. Then Michael struck Bitil with five successive blows, each one more aggressive than the last. Finally as Bitil was about to fall, the megazord delivered a final devastating blow that ruined Bitil's body beyond repair. He never said anything more as what was left of his antidermis dispersed and his sundered armour fell.

As he fell Bitil returned to a normal size. Most of the armour shattered, apart from his mask which landed and bounced around before settling with a thump.

"Yeah we won! Let's go home!" cried Meghan.

"_Not yet rangers. You aren't done."_ Said Ezekiel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Michael.

"_Bitil left quite a mess. The megazord features an automatic external repair system with a detailed map of the city. Start putting things back together, like the chunk missing from the office building."_

All the rangers groaned. But Ezekiel had something more to say to Calum.

"_I have a job for you Calum. I want you to go and retrieve Bitil's mask."_

"Why."

"_The Kanohi Mohtrek is a particularly dangerous and powerful mask. I would rather have it under lock and key up here than leave it for another Makuta to steal."_

"Okay Ezekiel."

"_You did well Calum, very well."_


End file.
